Neostardustdragon101 Notes and Story Idea posts
by neostardustdragon101
Summary: Hello Everyone just here to let you all know I'm still alive and want to inform you about whats happening right now so please read this if your a fan of my stories.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone I'm here to let you all know that I am still very much alive and am currently working on my fanfictions as we speak. I'm sure all have been wandering where I've been all this time? First of all my roommate has left and so I had to cut out my Internet Bill but my grandmother has allowed me to use hers. Also during the December I gained a lump and feared I had Testicular Cancer, but thankfully that is not the case. The other reason being is that after looking over some other authors stories and seeing people leave Naruto The Supreme King...I started to have doubts about my own worth as a Fanfiction Writer I was even considering just quitting all together. But after speaking with some good friend's of mine, Psychopath96, 3rd Dragneel, Welshdragon18, Aclux, and Magnus of Mystery. I was able to get some fire back in me. I know many people didn't like my introduction of Menma Uzumaki, but I took a great deal of time and effort into making him and developing into the stories main antagonist along with his group to face Naruto and his friends.**

**Also after reading my story I saw some of the complications with having Naruto coming to the Yugioh World Post Sasuke Retrieval and sought to change that part of the story. In addition to Naruto The Supreme King I have several other Naruto/Yugioh Crossovers I want to do later. Aswell as get to my other works.**

**So again sorry for the long wait, but please understand that I am also human and that I have some responsibilities of my own to do.**

**But I hope you all can enjoy this sneak peek of the newly made Naruto The S**

**upreme King First chapter. And to all fans of the original version of the story, do not worry I have plans to use it in my other Naruto story Na-Ru-To Arc-V which we'll take a different turn on the Naruto Universe. This change also gives me a chance to add in some special cards I couldn't use with the current version.**

.

Naruto The Supreme King Chapter 1-Revised (Sneek Peek.)

.

.

Chapter 1

2 years after the Fourth Great Shinobi War, the Shinobi Nations have finally settled into a new Era of peace, one that would last much longer than all those that had come before, perhaps even forever. All this was possible due to the aspirations of one boy, who struggled through many tussles to become the man who save the world…

Naruto Uzumaki.

However, despite bringing peace to the once war hungry Nations who desired nothing but to prove superiority to one another.

Naruto was not so good at finding his own peace and most of all… happiness.

The war had been a long and bloody affair. Many people had lost their lives due to the selfish ambitions of two Uchiha: Madara and Obito. So many things happened during this war. Some were good, some were bad, but what really mattered is that everything that had taken place during the war had taken its toll on those involved. When the Infinite Tsukuyomi had been cast, everyone thought it was all over. This is where events took a rather strange turn.

The heroes of the war, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, soon witnessed Madara's death at the hands of Black Zetsu, who had been secretly working towards the goal of reviving one Kaguya Otsutsuki, progenitor of chakra and mother of Hagoromo Otsutsuki, the legendary Sage of the Six Paths. However, while one would expect this to be a good thing, it turned out to be a terrible happening instead! So, once more, the heroes were forced to fight.

After the fight, Sasuke showed his true colors with the desire to kill the five kages and start a revolution, he captures the tailed beast in a genjutsu to kill the kages. But Naruto won't let him do that and chases after Sasuke. He manages to gather enough natural chakra to enter sage mode and creates a new jutsu he called Electromagnetic Disruption. It allowed him to disrupt the electromagnetic waves in the human brain and causes Sasuke to cancel out his Sharigan. Using this chance he merged with Kurama and enters his chakra cloak mode. Sasuke activates his Susanoo but the other tailed beasts lend their aid and give Naruto enough charka energy to unleash a gigantic tailed beast bomb Rasenshuriken at Sasuke which destroys Sasuke's Susanoo and kills him from the Charka explosion.

Naruto with a heavy heart killed Sasuke, but smiled knowing that the kages were alive. Tsunade and the others arrived to see what happened and cheered for Naruto who saved them all. However despite the cheers and praise, Naruto could not fate the deep pain that filled his heart.

"Whats wrong kit?" Kurama The Kyubi No Kitsune asked his Jinchuriki partner. Over the last two years he had began to notice the changes in Naruto. He seemed more depressed and less energetic than the boy he had gown up in the for 18 years.

"Its nothing Kurama." Naruto replied putting on a smile which Kurama could tell was fake.

"Thats a lie! I've been inside of you for 18 years, I know when your fine and when your not, so tell me whats wrong with you." Kurama said. "Still holding regrets about having to kill the Uchiha boy, is that it?" The Kitsune asked as the boy lowered his head at the painful memory. "Look Naruto you didn't have a choice in the matter, it was either him or you!"

"I know that damn it!" Naruto shouted back startling the Bijuu before he lowered his head once again. "But its not just that. I didn't only fail to save Sasuke, but Neji, Haku, Ino, and Shikamaru's fathers, Granny Chiyo...and so many others back during the war."

Kurama gained a sober look in his eyes seeing the depression in the young Uzumaki's eyes. Despite everything he had been through Naruto had always managed to keep that warm smile on his face, but since the war ended he began to feel that light fade. Even though Naruto acted like nothing bothered him, the boy did have his own insecurities that no one ever truly noticed.

.

.

Kakashi was just finished writing and submitting his reports about the Trade Agreements and smaller alliance made between the Nations. He was about to grab his new copy of the recently revived 'Icha Icha' series called, 'Icha Icha Chase' written by Jiraiya's protégé, Naruto.

However, he had a familiar flash in front him, telling him that it was Naruto. He honestly shouldn't had been surprised that Naruto had mastered his Sensei's prized technique, especially with the Blonde's phenomenal rate of development amplified by his Shadow Clone training method.

Kakashi eye smiled at him and greeted him.

"Yo Naruto, what brings you here? I don't remember having anymore reports needed from you." Kakashi asked in a friendly manner.

Naruto however, just got straight to the point.

"Yeah yeah, I'm here for that. I want to leave the Village for a while…" Naruto bluntly put it.

Kakashi was inwardly shocked, the most loyal Shinobi, no, the most dedicated person in the world, wanted to just leave all of a sudden.

Kakashi however didn't show it and replied.

"Now now Naruto, why do you want to leave? Also, I can't just let you go without a good reason, especially since you are nearly done with your Hokage training." Kakashi replied.

Naruto replied, "I'd like to leave due to an excessive amount of stress… due to the fact I have abused the Shadow Clone training method almost destroying my mind." He half told the truth. He wasn't lying, his training had been incredibly taxing on his mental health, but it wasn't anything he could recover from. But with what he had discovered only a few minutes ago. He was pushed over the edge.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes suspecting there was more to it than that, but accepted his reasoning as he had warned his student to relax on the Shadow Clones.

"Alright, that's a good reason enough, but how long do you want to be out of the Village for?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto replied, "As long as I wish." Kakashi finally let his shock show and questioned him.

"Naruto! That's quite the leave you are taking, what about the Hokage position? Everybody wants you to take it. Imagine the shock everyone will feel if you just left all of a sudden." Kakashi reasoned.

Naruto took a stern look and rebutted, "Well I can't be Hokage if I'm braindead before I even take the job and like you informed me before I started my training… I must be of great mental condition for the role which I don't have now."

Kakashi sighed in agreement, he couldn't refute that fact, especially with how Naruto had almost lost his cool.

"Alright, but still, how do you suggest that you leave the Village for as long as you desire without becoming a missing-nin?" Kakashi asked as a test.

Naruto simply replied, "If you give me Sannin status, then that's possible."

Kakashi nodded, "Alright, here's the forms, just fill it in and I'll take care of the rest." Naruto thanked his sensei and filled in the form as quickly as he could. The sooner he was out, the better.

Kakashi looked at the forms checking everything was alright, he frowned at the fact that Naruto had written down that he wanted to leave right away. But couldn't do anything about.

He dismissed Naruto who just flashed away.

Kakashi then looked out the window and thought to himself.

'What could have broken my student during this time of peace?' he wondered.

.

.

Naruto sealed away the last of his things and looked around the spacious apartment taking in his surroundings, it would be a while before he would see this place again. It may have been small, and shitty, but this place had still been home to him for most of his life, and it was hard to say goodbye.

"So your really leaving?" A familiar lazy voice spoke up from behind Naruto. The blond teen turned to see none other than Shikamaru Nara.

"I guess Kakashi-sensei told you about it?" Naruto said with sad smile.

Shikamaru shook his head, "No, I overheard you guys talking while I was on my way to make a report about the upcoming Chunin Exams."

"And?"

"Why are you leaving Naruto?" Shikamaru questioned. "After coming so far, and after enduring so much your dream of finally becoming Hokage is just a few more years away, so why are you leaving now?" The Nara Clan prodigy couldn't understand why his friend had decided to leave now after so long.

"I've got things to work out." Naruto replied. "The thing is...I'm sick of this."

"Of what?" Shikamaru asked.

"I'm just sick of being a Shinobi." Naruto said shocking Shikamaru. "When I first started, all I really cared about was gaining acceptance from the villagers and for everyone to see me as my own person instead of the beast that I had within me."

"And they do now, everyone's finally excepted you, they acknowledged you as the hero who saved this village, the man who saved the world! So why then, what about Konoha, what about your friends?" Shikamaru exclaimed breaking his usual clam demeanor.

"Thats another thing Shikamaru, despite all we've been through, I can only count a few people that are actually my friends." Naruto said surprising Shikamaru. "Sure we fought side by side on the battlefield together and we've celebrated victory. But when you really get down to it, you, Choji, Lee, Sakura, Hinata. You were the only people I could honestly call my friends. But Ino, Tenten, Kiba, Shino...I don't feel that strong of a bond with any of them." Naruto stated recalling his experiences with the four other members of the Konoha 11 and honestly those words would sting some of them to hear this but what naruto said was true, sure they would invite Naruto come and hangout with them but it was usually him, Choji, or Neji who asked him.

He recalled their days back at the academy when everyone would laugh at Naruto, calling him a brat and nuisance. How everyone would look at Naruto like his was the plague. That wasn't a childhood he would wish on anyone.

"So how long are you planing on leaving?" Shikamaru asked.

"I'm not sure, maybe a few months, maybe years, I don't know. All that I know is that I need a break from this life." Naruto said. "Think you can tell the others I said goodbye."

"Yeah, sure." Shikamaru nodded. "But I think there's someone who needs to know about this."

Naruto smiled, "Thats just where I was heading next." Naruto replied walking past the Nara patting his shoulder. "See ya around Shika."

"See ya Naruto.." Shikamaru said watching his friend walk away.

.

.

A young woman was looking up at the moonlit sky, she had flowing midnight blue hair in a hime style cut and lavender eyes, this was Hinata Hyuga the heiress to the prestigious Hyuga Clan, a year has gone by since the Fourth Shinobi War came to its end, and yet still she could not find the courage to confront the boy she loved...loved could she in honesty claim to really love Naruto. He was the person she had admired for years ever since that day in the winter when he defended from a group of boys who bullied her for her heritage calling her a Byakugan Monster, that was until Naruto Uzumaki came and defended her. Since then Hinata had gained these strong unwavering feelings of admiration and respect for the hyperactive blond boy. And over time those feelings finally grew into love. But now after finally confessing to him, she still hadn't managed to confront him about it, the events of the war and the death of her beloved older brother Neji had all come so fast it made sense to why she had not brought up the subject to him, but despite that she started to have her own doubts about those feelings.

She did truly care for Naruto, he was the most important in the world to her, and she was willing to give up her life for him, but still...was she worthy of his love. During their time growing up Hinata was also a part of Naruto's suffering, despite not being one of the people who would laugh and bully him, she never made the efforts to go out and try to be his friend.

"Naruto..." Hinata whispered clenching her chest feeling the ache in her heart. She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a soft knock on her window.

"Eep!" Hinata squealed with flushed cheeks at the sight of Naruto sitting on her outside her window ledge with a warm smile on his face waving to Hinata. Hinata looked around to make sure no one was around before she opened the window allowing the Uzumaki inside her room.

"N-Naruto, what are you doing here?" Hinata asked.

"Um...well..I, I came to talk to you about something." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

"W-what is it?" Hinata asked

"Hinata, I'm...I'm going to be leaving the leaf village for a while, and I'm not sure when I'll be back." Naruto stated shocking Hinata as he hands covered her mouth to hold back a was leaving...Naruto was leaving the village...leaving his friends, leaving...her.

"But..but why, why are you leaving?" Hinata asked.

Naruto lowered his head, "Truth is, I want a break for the life of a shinobi." Naruto said placing his hand on his forehead. "Lately I've been haunted by all of the people who've I've seen die, friends and enemies alike. I just...I just can't handle it anymore!" Naruto said biting his quivering lip as he felt his body begin to shake. "I know all of this is apart of the Shinobi life, but that still doesn't make it any easier for me to except it."

"Naruto.." Hinata whispered her crushes name surprised that Naruto had been feeling this way.

Tears began to build up in Naruto's eyes. "I know how this sounds, like I'm just being a big cry baby, some stupid kid who hasn't excepted the reality of life, that I'm just ignoring the sacrifices of everyone who gave up their lives for me.." Naruto's words were cut off as Hinata embraced him from behind.

"Its okay, its okay that you feel the way you do, truth is I feel the same way." Hinata said. "When I think back to all the horrible things that happened in our lives, the Sound invasion, Pains attack on the village, the war, so many things that we were forced to endure, there were so many times I wanted to just give up."

"But thought it all there was one thing that always gave me hope, even when things seemed to be at there darkest." Hinata said laying her head in Naruto's shoulder. "And that was you Naruto. You've always been the person to give me strength, that admiration I had for you eventually blossomed into love." Memories of the Pain battle ran through the mind of both young shinobi.

"But despite that...I..I was never there for you when you needed someone to be your strength, I was such a coward and wasn't their for you when you truly needed be. I may have jumped into the fight against Pain to save you, but I should have done that far sooner when we were children and you were bullied and picked on by the village. I was just a scared little girl who was never brave enough to say what was one her mind." Hinata said as tears began to fall from her eyes. "How can I say that I love you, if i was never there for you!" Hinata felt her body turn and Naruto's arms wrapping around her.

"Hinata, you were the first person in my life to ever tell me those words. You have no idea how much that ment to me. Despite everything that happened hearing those words made me so happy. Your not the only one to blame I'm just as much to blame for ignoring you." Naruto said. "But the truth is growing up alone, I never really understood what love ment."

"You didn't?" Hinata said

Naruto shook his head. "I always thought loving a girl was the same thing as loving ramen. I never had anyone to teach me what that ment." Naruto said. "It wasn't until I began to train to master Kurama's power, and met my mother and heard about how she fell in love with my dad, and how they gave up their lives to save mine that I finally started to understand what that really ment. To care about someone so strongly that when their happy your happy, when their afraid you want to make their fears go away, and when their in pain your want to make the ones who hurt them suffer."

Naruto pulled away from the embrace to look Hinata in the eyes. "Both of us have been put through a lot in our lives, and I want to explore these new feelings with you." Shimmering blue met gleaming lavender as the two teens gaze met. "I'm not sure how long this journey will be but, Hinata do you think you can wait for this idiot a bit longer."

Before had anytime to react he felt the warm tingle of Hinata's lips press against his sending a shivering tingle down his back, the kiss was long or passionate, just simple and innocent. Hinata soon pulled away smiling warmly at her long time crush.

"For you Naruto, I can wait forever." Hinata promised. "And I never go back on my word that is..."

"My Nindo, my Ninja Way." Both of them said at the same time resulting in brief laughter between the two of them.

"I love Naruto." Hinata said with a smile.

"Hinata, I can't say those words to you just yet. But I promise you I will someday." Naruro said smiling. The two of them leaning forward into another kiss the moon shining above them.

.

.

Naruto stood at the village gates standing in front of the gateway was someone he had been expecting. Sakura Haruno.

"So your leaving now?" Sakura asked

"Yep."

"Did you do what I told you?" Sakura asked raising a brow the smile on his face all the answer she needed. "Good don't go messing things up with her."

"I won't thats a promise." Naruto said as Sakura walked over to him and embraced him in a tight hug.

"Take care of yourself baka." Sakura said before breaking the embrace allowing Naruto to make his way out of the village. This was the second time she'd had to watch someone important to her leave the village, but unlike with Sasuke she knew that Naruto would come home someday.

.

.

Naruto soon came to a stop deep in the forest outside of Konoha it was a place surrounded by clam grassy plans and even a lake where people could enjoy a swim. In the center of the area was what appeared to be the chared remains of a small shake reduced to little more than a funeral pyre. Laying out in front of the ashes were five sets of stones severing as graves. Naruto walked up to each on placing a bouquet of flowers onto each grave.

"Hey guys." Naruto said with a sad smile on his face. "I'm sorry I've taken so long to visit you, but I've been kept busy lately. I've come to tell you guys that I'm leaving again and I'm not sure when I'll be back." The young Jinchuriki clenched his hand into a tight fist. "But I promise you all that I'll make our dream come to reality." Naruto vowed with unwavering determination before his eyes fell on one last grave one he looked at with the same saddened eyes he had when he faced Sasuke.

"Menma...brother, I..I'm so sorry for that day. But..I..I want to let you know that the village has changed now just like I believed they would. And mom and dad, they loved us, the loved us enough that they would give their lives for us. I hope they get to me you in the afterlife. They were both sorry for not being their for us, and even more that you died, I am so sorry for what I did that night." Naruto said biting his trembling lip as he looked down at the grave in front of him. "I hope that somehow, in someway, you've found peace." Naruto said before kneeling in front of the graves and giving a bow before he made his way out the forest unaware that the stone in center began to crack.

.

.

**That's all I have written so far and I'm currently working on the rest with Naruto meeting his Yu-Gi-Oh world counterpart Arashi Ryuga the older brother of Zarc.**

**These are some of the upcoming Fanfics I'm working**

**On**

**Naruto: Chosen one of the Numeron Dragon: After years of Neglect from his family Naruto sets off out to forge his own path. Join him and his new friends as the quest for the Numbers, Pairing: Naruto x Rio-Requested by Aclux**

**Naruto: Chosen one of the Zodiac: Naruto Uzumaki holder of the legendary 12 Zodiac X-Rares must join with the Six Bearers of Cores light to stop the rule of the Otherworld King, and his former home. Paring: Naruro x Soun, and Eden. Requested by Aclux**

**Supreme King of Light: When Ray spilt apart Zarc into four she was able to save the piece that contained all his humanity and entrusted it to Odd-Eyes Dragon. Now Yuya Sakaki not only awakens his slumbering memories but also his true powers. Pairing: Yuya x Yuzu, Ray, Serena, Julia and Sayaka. Requested by PhazonLordKaito**

**Dueling Shinonbi: After the Sasuke Retrieval Arc, Naruro is met by the spirits of the four past Duel Kings and is soon drawn into a new form of battle involving cards. How will our favorite Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja survive this new game. Naruto x Harem**

**Spectacular Spider-Man, and the Unpredictable Kamen Rider: Two young men born in different worlds will cross paths in an amazing adventure. Naruto x Harem, Peter x Harem.**

**Spectacular Spider-Man: Web of Darkness: Months after Norman Osborn's death Peter's life takes a dark turn as he distances himself from those around him. But soon a new evil emerges and the questions of the past will finally be answered. Peter must unlock the true power within him as he faces an evil unlike any he has faced before. Pairings: Peter x Gwen, Liz, Mj, and Felicia.**

**Na-Ru-To: Basically Naruto Yugioh Style. Cannon Pairings.**

**Naruto of the Cyberse/Naruto The Next Supreme Dragon King: Naruto is the son of the legendary Yellow Flash and Red Death but has been neglected do his sister being the foretold child of prophecy. Forgotten by his parents Naruto soon meets a young man who opens his eyes to whole new world of potential. Naruto/Yugioh Arc-V inspired by Naruto of Chaos, and Son Forgotten with Naruto older brother Zarc.**

**Na-Ru-To: The Seven Deadly Sins.**

**Naruto X Kamen Rider Gaim**

**I know, I know a lot of Naruto/Yugioh Crossovers but those are my best works since I'm not good at fights.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone I'm letting you know a new Poll is open for characters who could be revived in Naruto the supreme king. If you a fan these characters please post your votes.


	3. Chapter 3

The Spectacular Spiderman and Unpredictable Maelstrom!

Chapter 1-Preview

The 4th Shinobi War raged on as Madara's army fought against the Allied Shinobi Forces. Madara and Kabuto raised an army using dead ninja and forced the Allied Forces to face against people they once called friends and family. The war continued Madara was close to his goal of "Curing" the world until Naruto Uzumaki stopped him. In a final battle to be forever remembered, Naruto and the re-animated Hokages of the past fought against Madara and Obito and eventually the 10-tailed beast.

Eventually the fight came down to Naruto against Madara and neither one was going to give up.

"Just give up child, can't you see it, I will save this world." Madara told Naruto as he was holding his side in some pain from the last Rasengan.

"As so will I, but this world doesn't need your kind of help!" Naruto said as Madara prepared to launch one final attack and Naruto did too. Naruto's father, Minato was able to separate his half of Kurama's from himself and give it to Naruto.

Naruto in his fully powered nine-tails state readied the strongest Rasenshuriken-Bijuu Bomb to clash with Madara's Susanno. When the attacks clashed it caused an energy shockwave so strong that everyone in the elemental nations and beyond could feel it. Madara's Susanno couldn't stand against the power and he was killed by the sheer force of the blast and disintegrated. Naruto smiled as his handiwork but then felt something odd. He then felt his heart beat erratically and he started to cough up blood. He fell to his knees in pain as blood dripped from his mouth and his vision blurred.

Naruto knew he was going to die, but he was ok with that, as long as the world was safe, he was ok to die. He fell forward and closed his eyes as his heart finally stopped.

Kami took pity on the boy, seeing him die to save a world and people that originally hated him. Kami saw the strength in the boy and decided he should get at another life. So Kami opens a portal and Naruto's body is pulled through.

Naruto weakly opened his eyes only to see shining light. He heard a voice, a soft voice. "The Child of Destiny…. Your job with your world is done."

"I won? Everyone is safe?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, your selfless sacrifice saved your world. But your body and soul cannot survive there. You have been granted another chance to live." Kami said.

"Another chance? To start all over… that would be nice." Naruto smiled.

"Indeed it is there you shall find a great destiny awaiting you." Kami said as he held out his hand engulfing Naruto in a bright light.

(New York City: Parker Residence.)

Richard Parker was diligently working on his new project for cross-species genetic's research. Richard theorized that they're was a way to blend in the traits of animals with humans, his hope was that through this he could open the door to a new way of life for humanity giving humans the ability to survive in any location, adapt to any situation, and hopefully love longer lives. However he knew that most people only saw the military application's this research could afford people something Richard was against completely. His wife Mary walked over to his desk and set down a hot cup of tea smiling at her husband.

"You really need to slowly down Richard, you've been working all nighters for the last three days." Mary said patting his shoulder.

"Sorry Mary." Richard said rubbing the back of his head. "I just know I'm close to making a break through in my research, I just know it."

Suddenly the couple noticed storm clouds begin to form in the air and thunder and lighting beginning to flash in the sky.

"That's odd. There was no call for a storm." Mary said suddenly they both noticed the computer screen begin to fill with static.

"What's going on?" Richard said as he typed away on his laptop before he looked out the window as a small portal began open with in the sky a shadow fell to the ground outside the Parker home.

ran out of the front door to the driveway and they saw a young boy, about the age of 6, with spiky blonde hair, wearing a tattered orange jumpsuit pop out of a small portal that immediately closed when the kid fell out. Mary and Richard ran up to him to see if he was still alive. Mary and Richard looked at his face and saw he had 6 whisker marks on his face and a weird leaf headband. Mary checked his pulse and it was still there.

"He's alive." Mary said.

"All right, let's get him inside." Richard said as he picked the kid up.

"We should get him to the hospital." Mary said.

"And say what? We found this kid in my driveway after he came through a portal?" Richard said.

"Right." Mary said as she followed Richard into the house and upstairs to the guest room where they put him on the table and had Jarvis check on him.

Line Break xxxxx

Naruto squinted his eyes as he was greeted with a bright light. He blinked to let his eyes adjust and was looking at a ceiling. He looked around to see he was in some place but didn't recognize anything. He saw he lying on a bed with a blanket over him and saw some of his stuff on a nearby table. He saw his headband, some pouches and his necklace. Naruto leaned up and groaned a bit, still a little sore.

Naruto heard the door open and turned around and saw a man standing there.

"Where am I? Who are you?" Naruto asked, a bit concerned. Mary then walked up slowly.

"Easy, I'm not here to hurt you. My name is Mary Parker, what's your name?" Mary asked with polite smile that somehow made the young Shinobi feel at ease.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Aki said as she cut the last bandage. "That's a very beautiful name." she said with a smile. Naruto blushed at that, before he gave her a big goofy grin and scratched the back of his head.

"Gee thanks, that's a first." Naruto said. "Say miss…"

"Oh please just call me Mary." Mary said brushing off the miss before Richard walked in.

"Well I see are young friend woke." Richard said with a smile standing beside his wife. "My name is Richard Parker."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said proudly

"Maelstrom Whirlpool. Not bad. So can you tell us what happened to you? We found you outside our house, unconscious." Richard said.

"I remember pieces, there was a war, I was fighting a friend to bring him back to my village,…we fought and then the last thing I knew we were engulfed in bright light." Naruto said.

"A bright light?" Richard said as he sat next to Naruto.

"Yeah and then some searing pain and then nothing. And I woke up here." Naruto said.

"All right, well do you remember your home?" Richard asked.

"Yeah, Konoha, the hidden leaf village." Naruto said as Richard and Mary raised eyebrows, having never heard of it.

"Naruto where is your home located, somewhere in Japan?" Mary asked knowing Naruto was a Japanese name but Naruto was confused.

"Japan? Never heard of it, I come from the Elemental Nations." Naruto replied with confusion.

"I've never heard of the Elemental Nations." Mary said.

"Not surprising, I don't believe Naruto is from here." Richard said.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Well, when we found you, we saw you fall out of a portal that closed immediately after you fell out." Richard said.

Naruto rubbed his chin trying to figure out what was going on. Then he recalled his meeting with Kami and his gift of a second chance in a new world. 'This must be what kami ment.' Naruto thought.

(Parker Residence: Richards Laboratory.)

Naruto laid down on an examination table while undergoing a cat-scan. Richard was looking over as he watched and saw the body scan changed to show Naruto's body with something flowing within Naruto's body that seemed to originate from his stomach.

"Incredible, your body is producing it's own energy, unlike anything I've ever seen before." Tony said.

"Oh that must be my Chakra." Naruto said.p

"Chakra?" Richard asked.

"Chakra is mix of spiritual and physical energy. We Shinobi are trained at a young age to master and control Chakra." Naruto explained while Richard listened with fascination.

"Remarkable, his skeletal structure is different than ours. His bone density is far denseser and three five times as strong as a normal human,his muscular structure is far more defined and stronger than, and able to repair itself at an increased rate. His immune system is unbelievablestrongest immune I've ever seen, he can heal from even the deadliest of poisons and diseases. And taken into account his new energy, this boy is a living weapon." Richard said awe. This was it! This was the what he had been looking for, Naruto was living proof of the possibilities his research had been working towards. If he could uncover the secret behind Naruto's body he could have the finally complete his research he could only imagine to vast door ways this boy could open. It was as if he had discovered the greatest scientific discover of all time, with Naruto he coudls change the world. Or destroy the world, while it was true Naruto had the potential to change the way humans lived, if any form of corporation, of military was to discover Naruto's abilities they would cut the boy open to find out what makes him tic to replicate his abilities or worse make him a living weapon.

He watched as Mary walked up to Naruto giving him a clean change of cloths. Looking at the kind hearted expression on the boys face he could not help but feel this strange sense of comfort from being around him. He smiled closed his laptop.

(2 years later.)

Naruto Uzumaki now going under the assumed identity of Nathan Parker was sitting in the waiting room of Manhattan General. Over the last 2 years Richard and Mary had taken Naruto in and adopted him as they're own son, and Naruto hadn't been happier. He'd finally gained the family he wanted for all his life. And that family was about to get bigger as Mary found she was pregnant. When Naruto found out he couldn't be happier at the chance of becoming a big brother.

"Nathan." Naruto turned to see his father signaling him to come inside and saw his mother resting in bed with a little bundle in his arms.

"Nathan, say hello you your brother, Peter Benjamin Parker." Mary said holding her new baby boy his eyes soon fell on the new stranger in the room. Brown eyes locked with Blue as Naruto held out his pinky for Peter to latch onto with his chubby little fingers and began to giggle while Naruto smiled.

"I promise to be the beat big brother ever Petey." Naruto promised with a warm smile while his brother continued to laugh.

(3 years later.)

Naruto held Peter's hand tightly as they watched they're parents pack up they're things. Peter had a look of utter confusion on his father which was understandable for any four year old boy. But Naruto knew all to well what his parents were doing. His father had recently been under the employ a very power group known as the Light Foundation that was very interested in his cross-species genetics research and had been funding his work. However Naruto knew there had to more to their supposed generosity than meets the eye.

He watched as his mother gave both him and Peter one last hug. "Promise me you boys will look after each other alright." Mary whispered to her boys.

"I promise mom, I'll always protect Peter no matter what." Naruto vowed, Mary smiled as a tear ran down her cheeks knowing this may be the last time she will ever see her sons again.

"Take care of them Ben." Richard said to his older brother Ben and his wife May.

"I promise Richard, just be sure you look after yourself okay." Ben said with a sad smile as his brother nodded paying once last glance to his sons Peter sadly waving goodbye while Naruto nodded his head with a look of mature conviction. Richard smile, that boy had truly brightened up they're lives in more ways than they could have ever imagined

.

.

The couple was now on bord a a private jet bound for they're next location, no one was aware they were going or how to contact them.

I found a safe place for us to spend the night at Lake Geneva." Mary said as she watched her husband at work on his laptop. "Are you uploading it?"

"Yes, I'm sending it to Nick, he knowns what to do if anything happens to us." Richard replied. He looked at his wife staring out the window with a look of despair on his face he reached on and gripped her hand tightly. "Hey don't worry everything us going to alright I promise that.

"Did you see his face? He's never gonna understand." Mary said

Mary, we've been through this. Our life as we know it is over. We're gonna spend every day from now on looking over our shoulders. Never feeling safe. We can't do that to them." Richard said knowing that they couldn't take Naruto or Peter with them.

"He's just a little boy."

"I know, I know. But it's gonna be okay. Peter's safe, he's with Naruto there is no one who can protect him more." Richard assured her. Marry nodded knowing that if anyone could protect Peter from what's to come, it was Naruto, he'd always stood up for Peter and his friends no matter what came his way. Mary sniffled a bit before walking into the wash room as the co-pilot passed by.

No rest for the weary, huh?" The Co-pilot said walking over to the sink.

No, I'm afraid not." Richard said with a chuckle working on his laptop while also taking a suspicious glance towards the pilot sensing something off about him

"Occupational hazard, I is it you're working on?" He asked looking over to the scientist at work. Richard looks at the pilot with suspicion as he washes his hand in the side sink and notices the sight of blood mixed with water.

"Uh...just-just planning ahead. Do you think I could speak with the pilot?" Richard asked before the co-plot reached into the desk drawer pullet out a gun and pointing into right towards Richard.

"I think we both know that's not going to happen, Dr. Parker." He said, the man gripped the right side of his face and slowly began to peel of his skin tossing it to the side to reveal the face of a young man with spiked black hair and green eyes.

Richard sits back down as the co-pilot locks Mary in the bathroom Richard quickly uploads his files onto his computer."You're a genius doc that's for sure. But even I know it was foolish of you to think you could escape."

"Richard!" Mary shouted as she tried shaking the lock.

"So they sent you didn't they Phage." Richard said as he the man walked over towards him closing the laptop. "It doesn't need to be like this Doc, just hand over the laptop and the research and we'll leave you alone, you can go back home, raise your boys and nothing ever happened you have my word." Phage said with a sincere tone.

Richard shook his head. "Sorry, you know I can't do that." Richard said resolutely, Phage sighed shaking his head knowing that would be his answer. "I can't sit back and allow my work to be used for what ever he has planned."

"Then I'm sorry about this Doc." Phage said holding up his gun, suddenly Mary burst from the Door reaching over to the desk before stabbing Phage in shoulder causing him to drop the gun as he cried clutching his shoulder. Phage turned around slapping the Parker Matriarch to the ground before Richard tackled him against the wall punching him several times in face. Phages eyes shined green before his left arm began to change into a sickly green color his finger nails turning black and sharp claws before slashing Richard across the chest making him bit his tongue to keep himself from screaming at blood spray out of his body.

"Richard!" Mary cried picking up the gun and aimed it at Phage. Her eyes widened as Phage appeared right in front of her with his sharp claws though her torso, blood leaking down the corner of Mary's mouth.

"I'm sorry Mrs.P." Phage said as he ripped his hand from Mary's chest causing blood spray out of her now opened wound as she fell to the ground.

Richard rose to his feet his eye wide with horror at the sight of his wife laying in a pool of blood on the ground. "Mary...NO!" Richard roared as he rushed Phage slamming him against the wall before he repeatedly began to slam his head against the cabinet before letting him drop to the ground. Richard rushed over to Mary's side then gently grabbed her upper body and held her as he caressed her face.

"It's alright Mary, well get you some help just...just stay with me!" Richard pleaded desperately to his wife as the light in her eyes began to dwindle.

"The...the upload." Mary said weakly as Richard gave her a confused look. "Did...did you finish the transfer."

"It's back up. It's back up. Everything's fine. Hey, hey, hey. We're going to be alright, okay?" Richard said desperately trying assure his wife and more importantly himself that everything was going to be alright. "Listen to me..." Richard said but his words didn't reach her.

Mary Parker was sitting in central Park smiling happily with her husband watching as their sons Peter and Nathan ran and played with each other like the always would waving to their parents. These were the times she loved most of all. Nothing could ever take them away.

Tears slowly fell down the woman's cheeks knowing that those happy times she shared with her family were gone...all the smiles...all the laughter...all the love she had for her son's. She wouldn't be able to watch her babies grow, watch them as they found love walking down the the aisle as they got married, not being able to spoil her grandchildren. She weakly touched her husband's face.

"Thank you Richard...thank you for loving me, and thank you for giving me the two most beautiful boys in the world." Mary said before the light finally left her eyes.

"M..Mary...MARY!" Richard cried out as he held his wife's body crying out in agony at the lost of woman he loved.

"I gave you a way out of this Doc." Richard look over to see Phage rising up from the ground his injuries slowly beginning to heal as the scientists rose to his feat glaring at him with purge rage. With a yell, Richard launched himself at Phage at an incredible rate. This was unexpected by the tyrant and he got a small fist impaled in his face. He was knocked senseless; his fall appearing in slow motion. Taking Phage's confusion, Richard started hammering blows into the assassin's stomach before slamming him against into the cockpit knocking him against the console slamming his fist into his face. Phage glared at the doctor catching his shaking fist in his hand.

"Sorry doc, your no match for me. And of all people you should know that." Phage said as he pressed his palm on Richards chest sending the man flying through the cockpit back into his chair. Richard looked over towards his laptop and saw the upload was completed.

Phage walked out the cockpit with a serious expression on his face with a green aura surrounding his body. "This has gone on long enough Doctor Parker, hand over the data." Phage said as his claws extended.

Richard grabbed hold of the gun and shoots shattering the nearby window causing the door burst open the forceful winds pulling Phage out the the plane, Richard manages to hold onto the laptop and finishes the process of uploading the file, he then looked over to the peaceful face of his fallen wife and slowly closed his eyes accepting his fate as the plane plummet.

'Naruto thank you..." Were his last thoughts.

(Plane Crash Site.)

Beneath the fallen wreckage of the plan a lon pale green arm slowly began to claw out from under the plane several black tendrils wiggled around spreading out in all directions slowly attaching to pieces of scattered chunks of flesh and bone. Within a few moments Phage stood up completely naked with out a single scratch on his body, he held his head as he cracked his neck to ease out the creeks before turning over to the destroyed remains of the plane.

"Damn it, master isn't going to please about this." Phage said with sad tone, not saddened by the failure of his mission but having betrayed some truly great friends. "I'm sorry, Doctor Richard, Ms. Mary." Phage uttered silently before walking away.

(Unknown Location.)

Phage walked through the dark corridors illuminated by a light at the end of the passage way when he entered he found himself in large room similar to that of an old Victorian style castle.

"Well, well, well, the protocol failure returns. Weren't you suppose to be bringing someone back with you." A voice cackled out loud. Phage grit his teeth as his left arm took on the shape of a curved blade and swung it from behind only to his nothing but air.

"Hey! Easy man, easy! We're all on the same side here." A figure jumped down in front of Phage, he was a young man with messy light brown hair wearing a white loose trench coat featuring a hood and a high collar.

"I don't have time to mess around with a child like you Lasher. I've got news for the master." Phage said passing by the shorter male.

"What? Come on no fight!? That's bullshit man come on!" Lasher shouted with an anime upset expression watching his comrade ignore him. "Boy scout..." Lasher said with a pout.

Within a dark room, a man with a tall man with a long face, broad chin, and pronounced cheekbones. He has long black hair, which reaches to his lower back, and reddish-brown eyes with thin eyebrows. He has well-kept mutton chops and a connected mustache, but is otherwise clean-shaven. His usual attire consists of a white, double-breasted trench coat, a long black cloak dropped over his shoulders. He watched as the doors to his throne room were opened to reveal Phage dressed in a green vest, black long sleeve shirt and matching green pants with black boots kneeled in before him.

"By the look on your face, I assume are negotiations failed." The man said as Phages nodded in confirmation. "And the Parkers..."

"I'm sorry my lord, they didn't survive. And Dr. Parkers laptop with all his research was destroyed as well." Phage said as his matter sighed leaning into his knuckle.

"Such a pity, the good doctor had so much promise. If only he could have seen things from our perspective." The man said. "We're we able to retrieve any of his data from the Archives?"

"I've already spoken over with Agony and she's trying to salvage as much as she can but with no success." Phage replied.

"I'm not surprised as Richard Parker was not a man to leave anything to chance." The master said looking up at the skylight. "For now we'll have set our plans back for now."

"My lord, if you don't mind my asking. What will you do about the children?" Phage asked cautiously hoping that would not be his next assignment.

"Fear not Phage I've not intention of harming either of the boys." Phage sighed in relief. "However should they grow to be a threat in the future. I shall have to take action." The master said as Phage grit his teeth.

"Very well than my lord." Phage said giving a bow before he left the room leaving the master alone.

"I knew entrusting this task to Phage would be difficult for him. He was truly found of the Parker's like a brother and sister. I truly wanted Richard by my side as we cleansed this world of all the scum that infests it like a true plague, be they human, mutant, mortal, alien, or even god." The old man clenched his fist as red symbol appeared on the back of his right hand.

An image of the Parker family soon appeared before him his eyes drawn towards the eldest son of the family. "I have many things in store for you Nathan Parker, no...Naruto Uzumaki." He said as his eye changed to a red sclerae and irides, with a purple rippling pattern spreading over his eyeball with nine tomoe.

.

.

"Gaaahh!" Naruto shot up from his bed gripping the sheets tightly sweating running down his body as he clutches his head in pain. "That nightmare again. No matter how many times I try to shake it out of my head it keeps coming back." 20 year old Naruto Uzumaki said his body shaking with unease. It had been four long years since he had left living with his Uncle Ben and Aunt May to move to California, he got out of bed and walked out the balcony to look out at the city illuminated by the many lights in the clear night sky.

"Man what a sight, can't get over just how amazing the city looks at night." Naruto thought with a smile before he felt a pair of warm arms wrap around him. Naruto blushed feeling bare breasts pressing up against his back. "Sorry did I wake you up?"

"Nah...well your shouting did. But that's okay had another nightmare about your parent's."

"Yeah, yeah I did. Its been 12 years since they that day and I'm still haunted by it." Naruto said clutching his head. "I just feel like...like something dark is coming."

"Don't worry so much, whatever it is we'll face it together." Linda said kissing his neck earning a smile from Naruto who wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you, you know that right?" Naruto said kissing her lips tenderly.

"So are you planning on coming with me to New York." Rouge asked

"You bet, it'll give me a chance to visit my family there its been ages since I've seen them." Naruto said anxious to see his family again especially his baby bro. He could only imagine what he's been up to.


	4. Chapter 4

(Rules of Dueling In the Naruto World)

Naruto World Dueling: The World of Naruto's style of dueling is similar to normal dueling but with some variations one of those being the inclusion of Chakra Counters, Jutsu's, and the effect to take from life.

Chakra Counters are special counters a duelist receives during each of their stand by phases, the more chakra counters one possesses the higher the Jutsu they can cast during a duel.

Jutsu are special skills that can be activated during a duel, Jutsu can be activated when a player has enough Chakra Counters to activate it which grant certain effects. Common effects are Bushin No Jutsu grants the player the ability to summon Tokens of a monster they control, Substitution allows a conceal their cards in a manner similar to Magical Hats these are effects granted to all Players of any level. However some Jutsu have unique granted to certain duelist's classified by level or Kekei Genkai a unique skill granted only to that clan. Some Jutsu can be activated multiple times others once per duel.

Kage Bushin Users, Naruto/Kakashi/Jonin Level Duelists: You are able to special as many copies of a monster you control from your hand, deck, or graveyard while paying 500 Life points per summoned monster.

Ice Mirror, User Haku For each Chakra Counter you possess you can negate an attack from your opponents monsters.

Byakugan, Hyuga Clan: Allows a player to look at their opponents hand.

Kaiten, Hyugan Clan: Deflects attacks and ends the battle phase.

Shadow Possession, Nara Clan: Select on monster your opponent controls and a monster you control your monsters Atk/Def becomes that of your opponents monsters if your monster is destroyed your opponent receives damage equal to its original Atk.

.

.

Taking from the Life, another ability players are allowed is the ability to take from their life. When an opponent declares an attack, players can redirect that as a direct attack on the player instead receiving damage equal to that monsters level multiplied by 100.

.

.

Monster Effects: Certain Monsters and attributes are granted unique abilities exclusive to that type an element.

Wind Attribute monsters are comprised of Winged Beasts, Beast, and Insects monsters and posses the ability Swift which enables a player to activate effects during the battles as well as increasing a players Chakra Points.

Light Attribute Monsters, primarily Fairy, Spellcaster, Beasts, and Warrior Monsters protect monsters, The mechanics include increase Life Points, reducing Atk/Def, banishing cards and controlling the battle phase, and increasing effect damage.

Water and Earth Attribute primarily Warrior, Rock, and Machine type monsters share a common effect is deck destruction milling the opponents deck. The mechanics include deck reduction dealing effect damage, nullifying card effects supposing Field, and Continuous Spells.

Machine, and Cyberse Type monsters play on heavy defense and high level Attack. The mechanics include increasing Atk/Def, stopping Attacks, reducing damage, and protecting cards

Fire Attributes, primarily Dragons, Dinosaur, Beast, and Beast Warriors are all centred around beatdown strategies. The mechanics include Gaining Atk, Destroying possessing monsters under a certain Atk/Def amount, Destroying Spell/Trap cards, Increasing the hand.

Dark Attribute primarily, Fiend, Zombie, and Yokai monsters includes swarming, and control, Increasing the hand, and monster destruction, and depleting an opponents monsters strength. The mechanics include Atk/Def/OU Depletion, Card Draws, Negating Attacks, Return Cards, decrease opponents Life Points.

.

.

Depending on a Duelist Levels their are some restrictions, Genin and Academy Students Play under rules similar to Speed Dueling this is a safety feature that Jonin can deactivate if need be. Starting with 2000 Life Points, 20 to 30 cards, Each Player has three monster Zones and 3 Spell/Trap Zones and 1 Field Zone. All Higher Ranks play by the standard rules.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 10-Sneak Peek

**Hello everyone I'm sorry it's taking me so long to update this story, I've just been having a hard time coming up with some new ideas, and especially OC Pendulum Cards for Naruto, Yuzu, and Gongenzaka to use in future duels. I've also been looking over my previous chapters and see I've made alot or errors. When I write the chapters I'm mostly driven by my impulses and I just write what I think up, and I want to make this story the best I can make it. Also I've recently come up with a newer idea for Na-Ru-To Arc-V which will follow the original storyline of Naruto The Supreme King but with some new additions. But I'll add that at the end of the chapter.**

**Also I've put up a poll deciding in which Naruto characters I should have revived and brought into the story with the top 3 characters being added in.**

**So far the choices are**

**Kushina Uzumaki/Deck choices: Heroes/Red Dragon Archfiend **

**Haku Yuki-Male: Ice Barrier/Custom made deck**

**Zabuza: Shark/Six Samurai**

**Jiraya: Magician/Junk Deck**

**Minato: Dark Magician**

**Also I've decided to add some new girls to the harem so as it stands now**

**Naruto Harem**

**Naruto world: Hinata, Satsuki (female Sasuke-you'll see how this happens soon)**

**Fusion: Selina, Alexis**

**Synchro: Luna (older)**

**Xyz: Rio**

**Potential additions: Rin, Sayaka, Matsumi, Anna (Zexal), Shizuka, Amaru, Tenten, Blair.**

.

.

It was nighttime in Miami City, and everyone was peacefully asleep. At the Sakaki residence Yuya and Naruto were both innocently slumbering away after a long day of training, Yuya had been making great progress in his training under Naruto who he found out was a rather 'difficult' task master. The sleeping entertainment duelist shivered as he recalled his training under Naruto.

.

.

"Come on Yuya, you can dodge better than that!" Naruto yelled as he flung several kunai at Yuya who was struggling to maintain his balance atop a spiked tip of a stone sweating running down his face with a look of fear in his eyes.

"Naruto your insane!" Yuya screamed with horror as he narrowly avoided another kunai.

Naruto simply rolled his eyes. "Ha! You should have seen the crazy bastards I had to deal with." Naruto laughed as he began throwing several more kunai at his screaming friend/student.

.

.

"Ah, now doesn't it feel good to rest up after a long hike." Naruto said taking a sip of his soda. He looked behind him to see a pale faced dehydrated Yuya who's anime ghost soul was leaking from his mouth wanting to ascend to the afterlife to escape this torture.

.

.

(Flashback: Early Today)

"996, 997,998,999,1000!" Yuya groaned as he finished his set of push-ups.

"Nice work Yuya." Naruto said clapping his hands before walking up to his friend and placing a heavy boulder onto his back forcing Yuya down groaning in pain.

"Now do double that amount with this weight." Naruto said smiling as he crossed his arms.

"Wwwhhhhyyyy!" Yuya cried out in agony crying anime tears.

.

.

Both Naruto and Yuya slammed their fists into a nearby tree, their bandages starting to turn red both bitting their teeth hard as they fought against the pain.

(Flashback end.)

.

.

It had been harsh training but in the end Yuya found he had become far more agile and had gotten stronger as well, he even was able to endure Gongenzaka's monstrous bear hugs.

Naruto also had his own reasons for putting Yuya through this training, he knew eventually they couldn't waste to much time taking opponents on in duels and the need for physical force would eventually need to be taken. Naruto regretted having to eventually make Yuya go against his gentle nature but they would soon have to face a dangerous threat. And not every battle could be solved through a card game, especially from what he had seen from the destruction of Heartland city.

As they two friends snoared away a mass of darkness began to form arising from it was a young man dressed in a tattered black cloak. He looked around the room until his eyes fell on Naruto's black deck case containing his Xyz deck. He walked up up towards the desk as he held up his hand causing several cards to fly out from the case each one bearing a symbol resembling a Number, they were 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 13, 31, 35, 43, 70, 77, 84, 96, and 93. He took the Numbers from 1 through 4 while a black miasma seeped out from the reaming 10 causing them to turn completely blank as they essence fell into the mans hand causing him to grin. He took one last glance over at the slumbering blond as he prepared to take his leave.

"Soon Naruto, we'll have our reunion very soon." He vowed as he walked through the vortex.

.

.

The portal reopened within a dark cave, the cloaked figure removed his hood revealing Menma Uzumaki, the elder of the Uzumaki twins held up a blank card which soon bore the image of a dark creature with the Numbers 96 emblazoned upon it. Menma sat atop his stone throne as he began to pour a small amount of chakra and darkness into the card, the soon hovered into the air gathering vast amounts of darkness into it slowly a creature began to take on form. Menma looked on with a smirk leaning into his knuckles as he chuckled standing before him was a being resembling a being of astral world only its body was pitch black with green and red markings covering its body.

"Where...where am I?" 96 questioned as he gazed upon his fully restored body.

"Greetings to you Number 96." Menma said catching the dark Numbers attention.

"Who are you? Are you the one responsible for reviving me?" 96 questioned.

"Yes, my name is Menma Uzumaki, and I have need your services. If you succeed this new life you haven been granted will be everlasting." Menma said.

96 observed the young man in front of him, he was not like the other humans he had encountered, nor was he like Vector, he could sense a dark and monstrous power dwelling within this boy as he could seen crimson blackish aura surrounding him he could have sworn he saw a pair of eyes glaring down at him.

"Very well then what is it you need of me?" 96 asked cupping his chin. Menma waved his hand conjuring an image of Naruto. "Who is this young man, he looks identical to you, a family member perhaps?"

"This is my brother Naruto Uzumaki, I want you to kill him." Menma stated.

"Is that all you need for me to do a simple task." 96 chuckled seeing this boy would be no threat.

"Do not take him lightly, he is very strong." Menma stated as he narrowed his eyes not liking the show of disrespect towards his twin. "You should also be aware he is the new inheriter of the Number cards." He said causing 96's eyes to widen with disbelief.

"This boy has the Number Cards!?" 96 exclaimed.

"That he does, if you were to defeat him the power of the Numbers will be yours to command." Menma stated earning a smile from 96.

"Are you sure it wise to tell me this? I could very well use this power against you." 96 said recalling his previous attempts to destroy the three worlds.

"Do as you wish, if you seek to destroy this world I want give a damn." Menma replied.

96 was stunned by how calm Menma was, he could wipe out all dimensions in existence and he wouldn't even care. He could not help but sense the ominous air surrounding this boy a sense of malice he had not felt since his creator Don Thousand.

Menma reached into his pocket and tossed five cards to 96. "These cards are..." 96 uttered with shock.

"Yes, the first five Number cards to ever exists in this world use them however you see fit." Menma said

"Very well then, I will carry out this task for you." 96 said taking a small bow. Menma looked over his shoulder as Maria walked out handing 96 a purple orb. "What is this?"

"That orb contains all the knowledge we have on Naruto, use it however you wish to ensure Naruto's destruction." Menma said with a smirk.

96 chuckled. "Very well, I will make sure not to disappoint you." 96 said as he vanished with a vortex of darkness.

"Are you sure he can be...who am I kidding you know what your doing." Maria said with a giggle as she looked over at Menma.

"Yes I do, and if Naruto does fail. Well then..." Menma held out his hand as a black orb resembling the rasengan formed in his hand before he shot it forward creating a massive hole in the stone walls. " I'll just crush that worthless shadow myself. I only need him to give me the necessary energy I need. " Menma said as he turned over to four cards contained with a purple orb of darkness. "Once I've gained enough power to undo the seal...the real war will begin."

.

.

Yuya smiled, he then placed his deck into his deck box before he left his room and grabbed the pole and slide down it with a smile on his face,

"Alright, first of all I need a good breakfast! Mom's pancakes here I come!" Yuya said with a grin.

"Hey wait up!" Naruto shouted following behind his friend.

.

.

"I feel like eating 30 pancakes in order to get the energy to get my 30th win…" Yuya said with excitement but it soon turned to shock as he and Naruto walked into the kitchen.

"Uh, were are Yoko-san and Sora?" Naruto said looking around to find the kitchen was empty, the table that was empty of food as well.

They then looked around the house but couldn't find them anywhere in the house, they couldn't even find Yoko's pets.

Yuya sat down on the couch, "Alright this is weird, where could all of them have gone?" Yuya said.

"Maybe she went out for groceries and Sora went along to score some snakes." Naruto said with a shrug.

Yuya said ad he sighed, "Well I was supposed to meet Nico at the You Show Duel School, so we should get going". Yuya said as they got up and walked out through the door.

.

.

Naruto and Yuya was eating sandwiches as the stood inside

the elevator of You Show. The younger boy sighed "Seriously, today is the important day that will decide if her son will be able to take his first step to becoming a pro and mom didn't even make breakfast so I would have plenty of energy for my duel today." Yuya said with a sad look on his face.

Naruto frowned seeing the disappointment on his friends face, how could Yoko-san just up and leave on such an important day for Yuya. It didn't make sense.

Yuya's eyes then widened in shock as they found the school was empty as well. "Seriously? Where is everyone!?" Naruto exclaimed

"Even the Principal is… how come Yuzu isn't here to cheer me on?" Yuya said with a hurt expression especially from Yuzu not being here as well.

Yuya looked around the duel school, "Alright time to come out now, Ayu, Futoshi and Tatsuya, I know you must be hiding to surprise me and I'm surprised alright so please come out". He called out however no one appeared. "How could it be that there is no one at home or at the duel school? Just what's going on here?"

"I've got no idea man, this is unlike them." Naruto said scratching his chin.

"Indeed, I wonder what could have happened?" The boys turned around and saw Nico standing by the elevator with a smile on his face,

"Nico!"

Nico bowed at Yuya, "At your service! Good morning Yuya and you as well Naruto Uzumaki it is an honor to finally meet you." Nico said offering a hand to Naruto.

"Nice to meet you too, thanks for helping Yuya qualify for this championship." Naruto said

"Oh it was nothing." Nico waved offed "Speaking of which did you get a good night sleep for your duel today?"

"Well yeah but more importantly, where is everyone else?" Yuya replied.

"Is it bothering you?" Nico asked

Yuya narrowed his eyes "Of course it is! Where is everyone?" Yuya questioned.

Nico ignored his question however and looked at his watch with a smile, "Oh my, look at the time! We should get going or you will be late for your duel!" Nico then grabbed Yuya and Naruto's wrists, "Now let's go!"

.

.

The trio were walking along the road towards the destination of Yiya's final match.

.

.

"Thanks for agreeing to come along with me Naruto." Yuya said with a smile.

"Hey I wouldn't miss this for anything. This your final match to qualify for the tournament. And I just know your gonna ace it." Naruto said patting Yuya's back.

"Thanks, I couldn't have gotten this far in the tournament without you helping me. You, Nico, my mom, the Principe, Sora, Ayu, Futoshi, and Takeshi, Gongenzaka and most of all..." Yuya was about to finish when Naruto cut him off.

"Yuzu~." Naruto said wiggling his eyebrows causing the tomato haired boys cheeks to flush pink. "Just suck it up and ask her out already man, I know you like her, Gong knows you like her, your mom knows you like, heck bet even dad probably knowns. So what's the problem, its obvious that she feels the same way." Naruto said looking over at Yuya who lowered his head doubts in his eyes.

"I...I don't know, Yuzu has always been the most important person in my life. She been their for me since we were babies, when my dad disappeared she would always try and cheer me up." Yuya said with a smile recalling a time Yuzu had helped him through the pain he went through.

.

.

(Flashback: Ten years ago)

Yuya sat alone on a swig his eyes covered by the bangs of his hair as tears ran down his cheek. Everywhere he went people would insult his father, calling him so many insulting names, wimp, chicken and most of all coward. They we're all wrong his father wasn't a coward he was the best duelist in the world, he would never runaway from a duel.

"My dad...my dads not a coward." Yuya said wiping away his tears.

"Yuya!" A voice called out. "Where are you Yuya!?"

Yuya looked up to see Yuzu looking around for him, she soon spotted him and ran over to the swing set.

.

.

.

.

The three of them soon arrived at a familiar dojo, the one owned by the Gongenzaka family.

"Hold on, my fourth opponent is here? Don't tell me that it's…" Yuya said with disbelief.

"What's up Yuya?" Naruto asked.

"You can confirm it for yourself." Nico said as he walked inside of the dojo with Yuya and Naruto following behind. Once they were inside there stood Gongenzaka with a his arms crossed a serious expression on his face.

Naruto could swear for a second he was seeing a image of his good friend Rock Lee standing in front of him right now.

"About time, I was getting tired of waiting for you Yuya!" Gongenzaka stated.

Yuya sighed "Why did you go out of the way to make me duel against Gongenzaka? I mean we have already dueled plenty of times in the past." Yuya said

"That's true I've seen you guys have tons of practice matches." Naruto said.

Nico nodded. "It's true that the two of you have faced each other plenty of times in the past, however you have yet to face him in a serious duel" he said causingYuya's eyes to widened in shock over that Nico knew about that. "And I also know that he's your best friend, also I know that after your father Yusho Sakaki disappeared right before his Championship match, your dear friend Gongenzaka put his own body on the line in order to protect you from the cruel public." Nico stated as with anime tears falling down his eyes.

Naruto recalled Yuya telling him about how Gong had always been there to stand up for him like a protective guardian. He felt a bit jealous of his friends wishing had someone like that when he was growing up, Iruka had always been more of a father figure to him than an older brother and he hadn't crossed baths with the scar nosed Chunin till he was ten years old.

"I was so moved when I heard about the beautiful friendship between you two." Nico said drying his eyes before he placed his hands on Yuya's shoulder "However, even though you two are best friends, a real match is a different matter entirely, even more if you're aiming to become a pro".

Gongenzaka nodded. "He's right Yuya. You and I have fought countless of times in the past, but there was never been any seriousness in any of those matches." Gongenzaka stated before closing his eyes. "I couldn't really fault you for feeling hurt because of your father's sudden disappearance. However I have realized that feeling pity for you only served to make me weaker." He said shocking Yuya .

"Make you… weaker? What do you mean Gongenzaka?" Yuya replied unable to comprehend what his best friend was saying.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at those words, they reminded him greatly of the way Sasuke spoke to him back when he left to go and join Orochimaru.

Gongenzaka looked at him with a serious look in his eyes, "In the third match of the You Show Duel School vs LDS, I wasn't able to win it even though we were tied one for one." Gongenzaka said recalling his previous duel with Yaiba.

Yuya walked towards Gongenzaka, "But you managed to make it a draw. You gave us another chance to win." Yuya said

Gongenzaka shook his head, "The reason I didn't win was because of weakness in my heart. Being unable to break free from my own softness was the reason I couldn't win that duel, which means that I need to push myself even further if I want to purge myself of such a weakness." Gong said clenching his fist tightly.

"And with that in mind, Gongenzaka shockingly went as far as betting his entry into the Junior Youth Championship in this duel".

"W-what are you talking about Nico?"

"It's simple, he won matches until he was just one away from the 60% win record requirement and then he refused any other duel challenges while he waited for you to win enough matches".

"Then that means, both of them are just one duel away from qualifying for the Junior Youth Championship." Naruto concluded.

Nico nodded his head, "That's right Naruto, just one more win, he waited until the two of them were in the same important situation. To put it simple, he set it up so that only the winner of this very duel can enter the Championship." Nico said

"He's got a flare for the dramatic I'll give the boy that." Kurama commented.

"B-but why would he go so far?" Yuya asked wondering why his best friend would go so far. W hy would he risk not being able to qualify for the Junior Youth Championship?

"Because I thought that if I didn't do this much, I wouldn't be able to get a serious match from you." Gong said as Yuya look on with confusion as Gongenzaka shocked who closed his eyes with a smile on his face, "I'm gonna inherit this dojo eventually, so this duel will also be a test in order to hone my steadfast dueling style. He said before pointingYuya, "I'll set aside my pity and defeat you with all I've got because you're my best friend, now prepare yourself Yuya!" Gongenzaka declared while Yuya looked on with a horrified expression. How could Gongenzaka, the man who had always stuck by him say such things.

.

.

(Flashback: 3 years ago)

Eleven year old Yuya was walking through the streets, the kids around him looking at him with distain, and mocking expressions, he could hear them calling him the coward's child, and talked about how his dad ran away from the duel. Yuya gritted his teeth while he had his goggles over his eyes.

Lost in his thoughts Yuya failed to notice the figure in front of him and soon found himself falling to the ground on his butt, he sat there on the ground sad before he felt someone pull up his goggles. He looked up and gasped in shock when he saw a large boy in front of him with white T-shirt with an image of Strong Ishijima on it.

The boy looked at Yuya with a smirk, "I you're gonna fight in your father's place, then I will be fighting for Strong Ishijima! Now then, let's duel weakling." The boy taunted as he held out his hand towards Yuya who gasped in shock again. "What? You don't to fight? Are you gonna run away scared just like your old man did? Jeez, you really are a helpless weakling aren't you?"

Yuya stood up and glared at the boy, he may have been afraid but the wouldn't let anyone else mock his father. But before he could make a move.

"Stop it right now!" A voice cried out and both of them turned to see Gongenzaka run towards them causing the larger boy gritted his teeth.

Gongenzaka stood in front of Yuya and were face to face with the boy that was just as big as himself and spread out his arms to protect Yuya from the bully.

"I, the man Gongenzaka, won't forgive bullying the weak! Have you forgotten the iron rules of our Gongenzaka dojo?" Gong said not at all pleased with hid upperclassmen's actions.

The boy just smiled "You're wrong, I wasn't bullying him, I just asked him for a duel, that's all. We were going to prove who's stronger between Yusho Sakaki and Strong Ishijima for them." The bully replied.

Gongenzaka narrowed his eyes and walked closer to the boy and almost pressed his forehead against the boy's forehead,

"Our dojo didn't teach you our steadfast dueling style for things like this. Those who take part in meaningless fights are excommunicated at once, no matter if you are a senior disciple to me or not, I won't let it slide!" Gong stated with unwavering convection in his dojo's teachings. But more importantly he wasn't about to allow anyone to bully his best friend.

Yuya looked at Gongenzaka, "Gongenzaka, you…" Yuya said with a happy smile at how Gongenzaka defended him and his beliefs in his father.

(Flashback End)

.

.

Yuya and Naruto stood next to Gongenzaka in front of Nico and Gongenzaka's father while Yuya still had that troubled expression on his face.

"Have you not yet steeled your resolve Yuya? Well it is understandable. After all you have to strike down the man that has had your back all of these years. But if you don't do it then you won't be able to participate in the Junior Youth Championship." Nico said "And of course, in order to become a pro, you need the strength to fight alone when you have to Yuya. After all, until now you have been protected and supported by not only Gongenzaka, but also a lot of other people. They have always being cheering you on and the encouragement you got from then gave you the strength to fight."

'So the tomato haired gaki is hesitant to face his friend. That sounds familiar doesn't it?' Kurama said looking down at Naruto who was more focused on the situation at hand.

Nico adjusted his glasses, "However, being a pro means being able to display own skills even as the away team, even if everyone around you is cheering for the enemy instead of you, that's the reason why I had your cheer crew take a leave of absence this time." Nico stated but Yuya still held a look of doubt in his eyes.

"Do it Yuya!" Naruto said shocking his friend and the others.

"Naruto...?" Yuya looked over to his blond friend who gave a hard glare.

"You owe this not only to yourself but also to Gongenzaka. What Nico said is true both in dueling and in life. Some times you've got to do things you do not want to and even have to go up against your friends." Naruto explained knowing from his own experiences as a shinobi.

.

.

Yuya vs Gongenzaka

"Duel!" Yuya and Gongenzaka shouted in unison.

Yuya: 4000

Gongenzaka:4000

"I'll make the first move, it's my turn!" Gongenzaka announced. "I summon Superheavy Samurai Kageboushi from my hand (500/1000) in attack mode". A purple mechanical monster that played on a flute appeared on the field. "I activate Kageboushi's special ability, during the turn this card was normal summoned, I can tribute him in order to special summon a Superheavy Samurai from my hand." Gongenzaka announced slotting Kageboushi into his graveyard, "Now appear in defense mode, Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei(1000/3500)!". Big Benkei then appeared on the field twirling around it's spear as it took a stance."And with that, I now end my turn."

The kids looked shocked when they saw Big Benkei appear on Gongenzaka's first turn,

"He summoned a level 8 monster right away on his first turn?" Tatsuya said stunned.

Sora who licked on a lollipop. "Looks like Gon-chan is giving it his all right from the beginning, he's really serious about defeating Yuya." Sora said with a smile on his face.

Yuzu however looked over towards Yuya with a hint of worry in her eyes. This wasn't just a battle to decide which one of them would be allowed to participate in the Junior Youth Championship. It was a duel between two best friends.

"Don't worry about it to much Yuzu." Naruto said walking up behind the pink haired girl. "I'm positive Yuya is gonna do just fine. You just have a little faith in him."

"Of course he is, after all both of their entries into the Junior Youth Championship are riding on this duel". He closed his eyes, "I want Gongenzaka to win since he has been such a great help to us, but… as the principal of the You Show Duel School, I also want Yuya to win this duel…" Shuzo said with a conflicted expression clenching his fist "What should I do?!"

WHACK!

Next thing he knew has was laying face down on the ground nursing a huge lump on his head.

"Be quiet dad! Don't yell like that! What will you do if Yuya hears us?" Yuzu scolded.

"That's right Principle, Nico told us to quietly watch here today" Ayu said to the You Show headmaster.

"Sorry" Shuzo apologized rubbing his head.

"I wonder how Yugo will answer to Gon-chan's fighting spirit this is going to be fun" Sora said as he looked back towards the duel.

"It's my turn, i draw!" Yuya declared as he drew gritting his teeth. "Why, Why does my most important duel ever have to be against Gongenzaka of all people? After all it's because of him that I have even come this far. The fact that I even have reached 50 matches this year is because introduced me to disciples at this very dojo. 'Yuya lowered his gaze with a sad expression on his face,

"And yet, now I have to defeat the very same person that has helped me so much and make him unable to enter the Championship? Why did this have to happen?" Yuya whispered questioning why fate had decided to put him against one of his friends.

"SUCK IT UP YUYA!" a voice shouted causing Yuya's eyes to snap open and looked over to see Naruto standing atop one of the swords with a serious expression on his face. "It doesn't matter that your face Gongenzaka! Do you honestly think this duel is any easier on him than it is on you!?" Yuya looked up at Naruto with a shocked expression on his face he was surprised to see the blond sage was here but also by his words, it was true Yuya was more worried about how this duel was effecting him without even considering how this was effect Gongenzaka.

"I know it's never easy when your forced to fight a friend, a specially one that you share a close bond." Naruto's eyes narrowed shimmering as he remembered his battles against Sasuke. "But this a fight that he chose to take, and showing him pity would be a sign of disrespecting, not only to him but to you and everyone else who has put their faith in you! You need to let go of your doubts and fight this duel with every ounce of your strength just as much as Gongenzaka is. Right Gongenzaka?" Naruto said looking over to the Steadfast duelist who looked over to Yuya.

"That's right Yuya, i won't settle for anything less as Naruto said pitying your opponent so much is the same as disrespecting them. Fight me with everything you have!" Gongenzaka shouted clenching his fist.

Yuya lowered his head as he took in both Naruto and Gongenzaka's words. His eyes shot open with a new found fire in his eyes. 'There right I can't show any hesitation in this duel, if i do I'll let down everyone who's put their faith in me up to this point.' Yuya thought.

"That's right, I won't hesitate any longer! I'll fight this battle with everything I have." Yuya declares causing both Gong and Naruto to smile.

"I'll start by summoning Performapal, Hip Hippo!" Yuya announced summoning his trusty pink hippo to the field. "But I'm far from done." Yuya announced holding up a card looking over to Hippo who nodded.

"I'll tribute Hip Hippo, to special summon Performapal Sleight Hand Magician (2500/2000)!" Yuya announced as his pendant began to shine brightly as a new monster descended onto the field.

"I've never seen Yuya use that monster before." Yuzu said shocked at the sight of Yuya's new monster.

"I now activate Slight of hand Magicians ability! By discarding a card from my hand I'm able to destroy one of my opponents monster's!" Yuya announced as he slotted into his graveyard. "I choose to destroy Big Benki!" Yuya announced pointing towards the large mechanical samurai.

"Alright!" Tatsuya cheered. "If this works Yuya will deal some major damage!"

"Go Pendulum Magic!" Yuya exclaimed as the red clad jester unleashed a stream of blue energy destroying Big Benki. "Now Sleight of Hand Magician direct attack!" Yuya declared as his monster took to the sky producing a black sceptre in his hand releasing another blast upon Gongenzaka. ( Gongenzaka: 4000-1500).

"I activate the ability of Superheavey Samurai Soul Anchors!" Gongenzka announced as tattered black cloak with a shinning red eye appeared before firings two metal anchors into ground ripping Big Benki out from the earth surrounded by a black aura. "When I take battle damage, I'm able to banish this card and revive any Superheavey Samurai from my graveyard, furthermore, my life points increase equal to half that monster's Atk of Def!" Gongenzaka announced as a green aura covered both him and Benki as his life points went up. ( 1500-3250.)

Naruto whistled. 'Not bad, he was able to revive his monster and recover a good amount of life points to. Gongenzaka has really made some improvements to his deck since we last saw him.' Naruto thought watching the steadfast duelist battle cupping his chin. 'Now what are you planning to do now Yuya.'

"I end my turn." Yuya finished surprising everyone.

"He's ending his turn!?" The kids exclaimed.

"He's not even going to set a card!" Shuzo shouted.

'Yuya, what are you thinking?' Yuzu pondered wondering what her childhood friend could be thinking.

.

.

Meanwhile on the battlefield Naruto smiled seeing what Yuya was up to.

'Your changing as well Yuya.' Naruto thought suddenly he clenched his head in pain as an image appeared in his mind.

.

.

Two young boys were sitting together playing against each other in a duel one of them appeared to be around 10 years old the other 8.

"I'll summon Odd-Eyes in attack mode, and attack!" The boy declared.

"Did you forget I have a face down card?" The older boy said only to surprised as the younger boy held up a card Mystical Space Typhoon earnings a smirk from the older boy. "Your getting better and better every day...little Z-chan."

"Nii-san!" The boy addressed as Z-chan began to blush in embarrassment pouting as he puffed up his cheeks before the older boy rubbed his head tenderly.

"Hey, hey, you shouldn't get so worked little bro. Besides I'm sure Ray-chan will be happy to see you get stronger." The teased causing the younger boy to blush.

"Re-really?" He said poking his fingers together earning a grin from his brother.

"You can bet on it, if only her dad wasn't such a jacka..." The boy immediately covered his mouth looking down to his kid brother who had a confused expression on his face. "Rabbit! Yeah a Jack...rabbit! That's it. Hahaha." He chuckled rubbing his head sheepishly.

"You think Akaba-san is a jack rabbit? You sure can be weird sometimes nii-san." The bot said with a sweat drop.

.

.

Naruto clenched his chest breathing rather heavily. 'This..this feeling, why does it feel so familiar to me.' Naruto wondered before he recalled Kaguya and Holtacie words.

'The sleeping soul that now dweells within you shall help guide your path.' The creator of light stated placing her finger onto Naruto's heart engulfing him in light.

'The soul that dwells within me. Could those be his memories.' Naruto thought to himself, those words has always been on his mind since he met the two goddesses. He recalled the young boy who was with Kurosaki and the girl from Academia, could he also have a counterpart from this world. He was soon brought out of his thoughts by a loud cry from Gongenzaka.

"My turn! I draw!" The large boy shouted drawing his card causing a strong gust of wind to blow pushing Yuya back while Naruto stood unfazed by it thou he could not help but be reminded of Temari, and her fans gale force winds. He wondered if a certain lazy pineapple headed Nara finally told her how he felt.

.

.

Across the dimensions in the village hidden in the leaves Shikamaru Nara let out loud sneeze. "Aaaachoo!"

"You okay Shikamaru?" Temari asked her boyfriend as he wiped under his nose.

"I've just got this feeling that somebody is making jokes about me." Shikamaru thought as he and Temari walked through the village to meet up with Ino and Choji.

"Do you think it's..."

"Maybe...I really hope it is." Shikamaru thought as he looked over to an empty apartment building where a certain blond lived. 'Naruto...just where in the world are you?' He thought after several weeks the Konoha 11 including Sai had noticed the young sages absences and became worried. When they finally confronted the Hokage on the subject he revealed that Naruto had left the villiage. When they all questioned why he simply said it was to train but the boy genius could tell there was more to that and Kakashi knew it. He had also noticed Naruto's sudden change and noticed he was acting less and less like the happy go lucky blond they knew.

"Where ever you are, I hope you okay man." Shikamaru whispered before he and Temari kept on walking.

.

.

"An attacking Yuya and a defending Gongenzaka, the opening act of this duel went as we would expect from these two." Nico said smiling with excitement.

nodded. "Indeed, no matter how the opponent may move around, one must always hold a steadfast stance. That is the fundamental fighting style of our Gongenzaka Dojo." He stated crossing his arms as he looked over at his son. "Well done Noboru, I expected no less from the successor of my dojo."

"Pierce through the Junior Youth Championship with your Steadfast Dueling!" He shouted encouraging his sons victory.

"Your getting ahead of yourself father." Gongenzaka said closing his eyes as he smirked. "This match has only begun, and I haven't exerted my full strength yet. It's my turn, draw!" Gongenzaka stated as he drew his next card creating a shockwave. He looked over at the card in he had just drew. "It's here"

"I the man Gongenzaka have cast off my shell and have steeled my heart in order to defeat my best friend!" Gong declared shocking both Yuya and Naruto as the muscular boy gained a large smirk.

"Now watch this father!" Gongenzaka shouted. "This is the new Steadfast Dueling I aspire to create I summon the level 2 tuner monster Superheavy Samurai Horagai in attack mode" Gongenzaka said as he swiped the card appearing on his field was a small mechanical sphere like monster wielding a spear.

"A Tuner monster!?" Yuya exclaimed while Naruto narrowed his eyes at Gong's new monster a small smile crept across his face.

Gong held up his fist towards Yuya. "Here I go Yuya! I tune level 2 Superheavy Samurai Horagai with my level 8 Big Benkei!" He shouted as both his monsters jumped into the air Horagai blew on his horn before turning into two transparent green rings that encircled Big Benkei.

"Raging deity, in unison with the roar of a thousand blades, come forth in a spiralling sandstorm!" Gongenzaka chanted before a pillar of light erupted behind him. "Synchro Summon, Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susano-O (2400/3800)!" A large mechanical monsters appeared crossed legged wielding a large halbeard as his red eyes flashed.

"Gongenzaka...Synchro Summoned." Yuya said stepping back in shock.

.

.

()

.

.

"Here I come Yuya, the real battle begins now! Prepare yourself!" Gongenzaka declared with a serious expression.

Yuy grit his teeth. "I can't believe Gongenzaka Synchro Summoned! Also his new monster has 3800 Def which is higher than Big Benkei's." Yuya said as he gazed upon his best friends Synchro monster. "How am I gonna beat that thing?"

.

.

"That's enough!" Mr. Gongenzka announced as he stood up holding out his hand. "My son Noboru has lost this match!" He declared causing everyone to look at him shocked, wondering what he was talking about.

.

.

"I did not steal them, I requested him to teach it to me." Gongenzaka replied turning to his father who narrowed his eyes.

"Requested...wait do you mean?" Yuya said looking over at Naruto who waved at his friend. "Naruto, your the one who taught Gongenzaka Synchro Summoning?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes, just like Yuzu, Gongenzaka asked me to train him in the ways of the other Summoning Techniques. He said that he wanted to reinvent himself and give birth to a new Steadfast Dueling style." Naruto stated

"A new Steadfast Dueling style?" Mr. Gongenzaka said narrowing his eyes.

"Dueling evolves every day father!" Gong said holding up his right fist. "It's necessary for the Steadfast Dueling style to evolve as well so it won't be left behind along with an era." Gong said as he turned towards Yuya. "Save your judgements on my decision until after you witness this match."

"From my hand I activate the effect of Superheavy Samurai Shinigami (0/0) from my hand." Gong announced holding up a card a new card depicting a mechanical skelton draped in black tattered cloak. "By banishing both Shinigami from my hand and Big Benkei from my graveyard I am able to perform a Fusion Summon!" Gong announced as black vortex opened in front of Gong as Benkei arose with Shinigami hovering above him shooting out chains wrapping themselves around its shoulders as they entered a transparent orange and blue vortex.

"Chilling spirit who dwells in the depths of the abyss, and raging deity, now join as one and call forth the mighty blade that craves a raging torrent across the valley of death!" Gong chanted as a golden light erupted behind him as he bumped his fists. "Fusion Summon, Superheavy Samurai Fiend Des-Scythe! ( Fusion/Machine/Lv:6/Atk:0/Def:0/: You can equip this to one Superheavy Samurai monster you control. When attacking discard three cards from your deck, reduce your opponents monsters Atk by 200 for every Superheavy Samurai in the graveyard.)! Hovering above the field was a large halbeard with black blade with crimson inscriptions. "I now equip Fiend Scythe to Susano-O

Susano-O held up his hand as he clutched the blade causing a purple aura to erupt around him as his eyes flashed twirling the blade.

"Battle, Susano-O attack Yuya's Sleigh of Hand Magician!" Gong announced as his warlord twirled his blade. "Fiend Scythe's ability activates, when attacking I can discard the top three cards of my deck." Gong stated as three cards shot out from his deck. "Furthermore your monster loses 200 Atk for each Superheavy Samurai in my graveyard. The current number of cards I have is six!" Six beams of light struck Yuya's sportscaster (Sleigh of Hand Magician (2500/2000-1300/2000), before Yuya could react Susano-O roared as he swung his massive blade slicing Sleight of Hand Magician in half causing him to shattered as Yuya was struck as well skidding across the graveyard of weapons (Yuya:4000-1500)

Yuya struggled to rise to his feet looking up at Gongenzaka who had a look of determination on his face.

The steadfast duelist looked over towards the young blond haired teen who had taken him under his wing and gave a grateful smile.

.

.

(Flashback: 5 Weeks ago)

Naruto was walking back home after another victory over another snobby punk from LDS came to challenge him to a duel when he spotted a familiar face standing in his path.

"Gongenzaka what's up?" Naruto asked sensing that something was troubling his friend. The larger boy said nothing as he marched towards the Jinchuriki until he was standing eye to eye with Naruto looking down at the blond with a hardened gaze. "Um...did I do something wrong?" He asked, with out warning Gongenzaka fell down on his hands and knees bowing his head to Naruto. "Gongenzaka, what are you doing?"

"Naruto, I beseech you! Please take me on as another of your students! I vow that I will train hard!" Gongenzaka pleaded surprising Naruto.

"You want me to train you?" Naruto repeated.

Gongenzaka raised his head and nodded. "Yes, after seeing how far Yuya and Yuzu have come along since undergoing your training, I've come to realize how far behind I am. I wish to become stronger so that I can duel at the same level as my friends and further grow as a duelist." Gongenzaka stated before clenching his fist tightly. "But even more than that, I wish to further evolve my families Steadfast Dueling Style!"

"Evolve your families Steadfast Dueling style." Naruto said.

The two friends decided to find a nice place to chat and sat on a bench in the park.

"Your dueling style is one that is centred on only using monster cards isn't it?" Naruto said recalling what Yuya had told him during the team duel against LDS.

"Yes, it was a way of dueling founded long ago by my family." Gongenzaka said looking up at the sky. "It was a school for duelist who wanted to focus on dueling without having to rely on the help if Magic and Trap cards, my great, great grandfather Tsuyoi Gongenzaka was its founder,his deck lacked any form of balance, and he was often regarded as failure as a duelist because of his inability to use Magic and Trap cards usefully, he would also use the cards at the wrong moment or out right announced the card he would set."

"I can relate to that." Naruto said recalling his past in Konoha's Shinobi Academy. "So what did he do about that problem?"

"He decided to forego to use of Magic and Trap cards and would focus on utilizing the skills of his monster cards alone. He knew it was foolish to do so but he held on to his dream...to create a new form of dueling not seen by anyone before!" Gongenzaka stated as he rose to his feet slamming his fist onto his chest. "He spent countless years researching and studying on monsters that could help him in this task, and in his search he found those cards."

"Superheavy Samurais." Naruto concluded

"Indeed so, the cards were heavily rejected in the dueling world and looked upon as worthless." Gongenzaka said as he pulled out his deck looking at the image Benkei. "But grandfather Tsuyoi so the value of theses cards and through many trails was able to forge the Steadfast Dueling style which has been principal style of of families dueling."

"So why are so interested on changing it?" Naruto replied.

"In my duel against Yaiba, I came to realize how far behind the Steadfast Dueling style is behind other schools. While we stay to the past other schools continue to grow and evolve with time. Such as You Show, not only have it's students become the birthplace of a new summoning, but it's students have started mastering the other summonings as well. I've come to realize that if our school is to every grow stronger than we to must evolve. However I still fully intend to stay true to our family legacy tapping into the full strength of the Superheavy Samurai deck!" Gongenzaka shouted with conviction.

"You know, relying on the strength of monsters alone, some might call that stupid." Naruto said as he ruffled hair a bit.

"I understand, but I will stick to this style and evolve it further." Gongenzaka replied

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at Gongenzaka's resolve. "You know something Gongenzaka, you remind of a good friend of mine." He said catching the larger boys attention. "He was told he was a failure who could never accomplish anything because he couldn't do genjutsu or ninjutsu, the only thing he was good at was Taijutsu. And do you know what he did with that?" Naruto asked looking over to Gongenzaka.

"What?"

"He worked hard, never gave up and pushed himself harder than anyone else, and he ended becoming one of the strongest people I've ever know." Naruto said putting a hand in Gongenzaka's shoulder. "If you truly believe in this, then I promise you I'll help you go farther then you ever thought you could go, cause your just like him, you've got that same burning spirit, loyalty to your friends...and unbelievably big eyebrows." Naruto said chuckling at the last part while Gongenzaka gave him an anime deadpan look.

(Flashback End)

.

.

'Naruto, thank you. For making not just me, but all of us stronger. I will show you that training we endured together was not a waste." Gongenzaka vowed.

'Gongenzaka's gotten so much stronger now, I'd never imagined he'd learned both Fusion and Synchro Summoning, and I bet he's got Xyz and Pendulum summoning down as well.' Yuya thought looking over the cards in his hand. 'But I've also come along way thanks to Naruto pushing me the way he did.' Yuya thought smirking thinking back to the harsh training he was forced to endure during his long training under Naruto. 'And it's because of Naruto that I've been able further evolve my Pendulum summoning then I ever imagined. Isn't that right Odd-Eyes.' Yuya looked over his shoulder to see the after image of his partner duel monster.

.

.

Date Ambush

She gave him a small smile"It's nothing really Yuya, I was just being stupid so please forget about it." Yuzu said hoping to change the mood. "Are you nervous about the championship?"

Yuya looked confused over her sudden change in attitude, however he got a smile on his face, "Well no matter what, we will win our way through with our entertainment dueling, right?" Yuya said with a confident tone causing Yuzu chuckled,

"You're right, since you, with everything we've learned from Naruto and being able to Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, and Pendulum summon, we should be able to over come anything that we face. Belive it!" Yuzu said before covering her mouth while Yuya chuckled hearing her say Naruto's signature phrase.

"Looks like Naruto is really starting to effect you huh?" Yuya said.

"Yeah, you just can't deny that there is something special about him, it's like he has this presence that draws everyone to him." Yuzu said trying to explain the strange aura that comes from Naruto.

Yuya nodded. "I know the feeling it's almost as if we've known him all our lives." Yuya said thinking about their newest classmates and friend. Ever since meeting Naruto Yuya had started to look over hid way of dueling in whole new way. All this time he had been trying to be nothing but a reflection of his father, but no matter how hard he tried he wasn't Yusho, he was Yuya Sasaki and he would duel in a style that's all his own. One that would make both his father and Naruto proud.

The two of them then continued talking until the movie was about to begin. The two of them walked towards the movie theater in order to get to their seats before the movie would begin.

Yuya soon noticed that the sky had started to get dark, "It's getting late, we should get you home and then I will get home as well." Yuya said as Yuzu nodded her head, she was a bit disappointed that this fun day with Yuya was about to end, but she knew that they needed to get home before it got too late. Yuya feeling a bit disappointed for not telling Yuzu how he feels for her.

'Oh man, mom and Naruto both told me i should be honest with myself and tell her how I feel but what if i blow it.' Yuya thought nervously.

Yuya then noticed the shadows of three people behind them he narrowed his yes and grabbed Yuzu's hand. "Let's hurry Yuzu." Yuya said pulling her along.

"W-wait Yuya, what's going on?" Yuzu said shocked.

However Yuya didn't answer and just looked over his shoulder slightly, he gritted his teeth when he noticed they we're still following them.

Yuya and Yuzu ran around a corner, they looked over their shoulders and they saw the ones chasing them come around the corner, however Yuya immediately noticed that something was wrong,

'Hey wait a minute! Where is the third one?' Yuya thought before heard a scream from behind him and looked over to see the third boy holding Yuzu with her hands behind her back.

Yuya gritted his teeth as he felt his rage starting to boil inside of him, "Listen to me whoever you are because I'm just gonna say this once, let her go NOW!" Yuya said gritting his teeth as he felt rage building up within him.

The teenager chuckled when he heard that, "Are you telling me that you have forgotten my face you pathetic loser?" The boy said confusing Yuya who narrowed his eyes before they widened in shock.

"Kitamura Hayata..." Yuya stated while Yuzu's eyes widened in shock. Kitamura was a kid who they remembered from their childhood took great joy in picking on Yuya when he was a child.p

"That's right, good to see ya still remember me Sakaki." Kitamura laughed

"What do you guys want with us?" Yuya demanded.

Kitamura narrowed his eyes, "You do you that you're a pretty big topic in Maiami City right now right, because of the awesome Pendulum Summoning that is wasted on someone like you." Kitamura said snidley, Yuya narrowed his eyes when he heard that. "I mean even with it, there is no way someone like you could win against Strong Ishijima without cheating.

"So then, we're here to take ALL of your Pendulum cards from you since they're just wasted on someone like you." Kitamura stated while Yuya glared at him.

"And who are you to decide that huh?" Yuya replied.

"Strong cards should belong to the strong like me and my friends, not loser punks like the ones we usually face, of course no one can a bigger loser than Yuya Sakaki over there, the son of the coward duelist Yusho Sakaki." Kitamura taunted as his two goons laughed earning a glare from both Yuya and Yuzu.

"Yuya is NOT a loser and uncle Yusho is not a coward! The real cowards here are people like you who gang up on defenseless people!" Yuzu shouted

Kitamura simply ignored the girls outburst."So what do you say Sakaki! Are you gonna accept facing me with your Pendulum cards at stake? Or are you gonna run away like and prove that you're just as much of a coward as your father?" The bot taunted.

Yuya forced himself to calm down, he took a deep breath and looked at Kitamura and looked over to Yuzu.

"Well I don't think I have much of a choice, after all I doubt you will release Yuzu until after I accept the duel and it's finished, am I correct?" Yuya said. His former bully chuckled before he handed Yuzu over to one of his friends and Yuya then followed them while trying to find a way out of this mess, if he tried to call the cops then they might hurt Yuzu, so he had to do as they said for now.

Once they we're out of sight a figure emerged from the alleyway with a spider crawling along his index finger as it's eyes glow bright red.

"And so the trap is set." The figure said as a sinister grin spread across his face.

.

.

Yuya stood to the side across from Kitamura with his two friends off in the corner with Yuzu.

"I'll start by summoning Performapal Silver Claw in attack mode." Silver Claw appeared on the field (Atk: 1800). "And with that I end my turn."

"Still using that pathetic Peformapal deck of yours." Kitamura taunted before drawing his card. "I'll start summoning Brron, Mad King of Dark World (1800/400) in attack mode.

"I summon Brron, Mad King of Dark World in Attack Mode!" Kitamura announced placing the card on his duel blade.

Materializing on Kitamura's side of the field was a slender grey demon with a skeletal face, green eyes, long gangly arms, and a green robe with gold trim and a furred grey collar. Growing from his head like hair were several greenish-grey growths like fingers tipped with black spikes or claws. The demon was cackling madly, and his arms were tied together loosely with a chain. His mouth was filled with sharp fangs and was twisted into a maniacal as it tilted its head back and forth.

"That things disgusting." Yuya said cringing at the sight of Brron. "It suits you."

"Ha, think what you want Sakaki, your still gonna lose." Kitamura said. "Now I'll activate the spell Dark World Dealings, now each of draws one card from our decks then we have to discard a card." Kitamura announced as they did as the card said. "And now I special summon Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World (1600/1300) from my graveyard."

A black portal opened up below him as a demonic creature began to rise up from the the portal was a muscular grey demon with a white skeletal face and a metal band over his eyes. On his chest was a piece of armor or exoskeleton that looked like a ribcage. In his hands, the demon carried a white organic-looking spear that ended with a long silver blade.

"Now I'll activate The Gates if Dark World!" Kitamura announced a massive demonic gateway rose up from the ground. "Now all my monster's gain an extra 200 Atk." A black aura surrounded both monsters as their eyes began to shine red while their power rose up. ( 1600-1800), (1800-2000).

"Now Brron take out that worthless stray dog!" Kitamura ordered as Brron formed an orb of black energy's surrounded by purple flames before flinging it towards Sliver Claw engulfing him in fire as it howled in agony.

"Sliver Claw!" Yuya exclaimed in horror.

"Well looks like you are too scared to even draw your cards even though you're allowed to draw two at once you coward, well I guess I shouldn't be surprised, after all you're the son of Yusho Sakaki." The boy holding Yuzu taunted.

Yuya gritted his teeth when he heard the boys insults. However before he could say anything so heard they a loud scream and lsaw the boy jumping on his left foot on the spot while he was holding his right foot in pain.

I've already told you, neither Yuya or his father are cowards, we don't know what happened that day, something bad might have happened to uncle Yusho, but no one has ever thought about that, all people sees are the coward that ran away from the title match, all of you are just a bunch of heartless...!"

A loud noise echoed out throught as Yuya's eyes winded at the sight of Yuzu falling to the ground with a red marking on her cheek.

"Man she sure is a mouthy little tramp." Kitamura laughed before he looked over Yuzu's unconscious form. " However...She's pretty cute when she's quiet, what do you guys say about us having a little fun with her after we crush this loser?" Kitamura suggested while his friends chuckled.

Yuya's eyes winded at the sight of Yuzu on the ground, rage slowly began to fill the boys body as he clenched his hand into a tight fist, and grit hid teeth as his red eyes began to to glow.

"What do you say about us having a little fun with her after we crush this loser?" Kitamura suggested while his friends chuckled.

Yuya's eyes winded at the sight of Yuzu on the ground, rage slowly began to fill the boys body as he clenched his hand into a tight fist.

"Oh yeah that sounds fun to me." Ginta a rather

chubby boy with bushy brown hair laughed while Shimata a scrawny young man with square framed glasses also had a lustful look in his eyes.

Yuya felt great rage begin to stur up within him as he rose to his feet and glared at the three thugs holding Yuzu captive. 'No! I won't let them...I won't let them hurt Yuzu!' Yuya thought with rage running through him unlike anything he had felt before in his life.

"Whats the matter Sakaki? Don't like the way were talking about your little girlfriend?" Kitamura taunted caressing Yuzu's face further enraging Yuya. "Don't worry we'll break her in for ya and then you can have a go too if you want!" He soon burst with laughter.

That was it...at that moment they had pulled the trigger. At the moment Yuya fell to his knees as his body began to shake with rage. A red violent steam like energy began to seep out of his body rising into the sky. The energy began swirling around him his hand scrapping on the hard concert drawing blood.

'I Will Never...I will Never...Never Forgive Them! ' Yuya thought in with slowly rose to his feet clenching his fists as he reared his head back gave a loud roar of rage. "Graawwwhhhhhhh!" He roared as the energy flared around him swirling throughout the entire alley.

.

.

"Oh man, I can't believe I was able to find a Ramen Shop around here." Naruto said happily slurping his tenth blow, suddenly he sensed a massive surge if power.

'Kit you feel that!? This rage, this power...its on pair with one of us!'

'Yeah I felt it. And it's coming from...Yuya, Yuzu!' Naruto placed some cash on the counter as he vanished in an orange flash jumping across from building to building rushing towards his friend's location.

'Yuya, Yuzu hold on!' Naruto though when suddenly he felt a strong pulse run through his body and placed his right hand on his chest. 'This feeling...'

While Naruto was distracted by his thoughts he failed to notice black portal suddenly open up in front of him.

"What the!?" Naruto exclaimed as he found himself pulled into the darkness of the void.

.

.

Meanwhile by in the alley Yuya's body was consumed by the raging energy leaving only his silhouette and a pair of crimson red eyes glowing with rage. The energy began to take on a form as a pair of massive red wing appeared from its back and from the top a mass resembling a dragons snout formed with piercing yellow eyes.

The three thugs took a few steps back while the unconscious Yuzu slowly began to awaken catching a glimpse of her best friend. "Yuya...don't..don't give into your hate." She managed to get out before she passed out again as he bracelet began to shine.

Yuya's eyes widened as the rage started to vanish. Suddenly Yuya found himself floating alone in a massive black void of darkness.

"What is this...where am I?" Yuya said as he continued to float aimlessly in the void before he finally came to a stop.

'Why do you seek more power?'

"What!?" Yuya said startled as he looked around for the source of the voice he had just heard.

'What is the reason that you desire more power? For what reason do you seek to become stronger? Depending on the answer that you give, that answer will be the one leading to the path to the destiny that awaits you.' The voice stated grimly as if fortelling Yuya's future.

"What is the reason I desire more power?" Yuya asked rather to himself then anyone else. That question had always echoed through his mind. Back during his duel against Strong when he was overwhelmed he had desperately called out for more strength. But what was the reason for it then, to avenge his father, to end the taunting he had received, to amaze the audience and show his father's teaching was the best. All of those reasons ran in his mind. But in the end why is it he felt he needed to get stronger but then suddenly he remembered something Naruto had told him.

.

.

(Flashback Several days after Yuya and Naruto began training together.)

"Now Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon moves in for a direct attack!" Naruto shouted as he and Yuya played a game of duel monsters on the tomato haired teens bed.

"Oh come on! Thats the third time in a row." Yuya groaned holding his head in disappointment.

"Hey don't so disappointed Yuya, you've been doing great man. You almost had me in this match." Naruto said patting his friends shoulder earning a smile from Yuya.

"Say Naruto, how is it your so good at dueling?" Yuya said ever since he'd seen Naruto in action he had always been curious to how he had gotten as good as he is now.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Well to tell ya truth. I just compared Dueling to my Shinobi training." Naruto said surprising Yuya.

"Really, how so?" Yuya asked

"When I first started out all I could think of was becoming the best and proving to everyone that wasn't some idiotic failure. But as time went on, I met someone who gave me another reason I should work to grow stronger." Naruto said thinking back to a certain Ice user. "To protect the people who are precious to me."

"To protect the people precious to you?" Yuya repeated getting a nod from Naruto.

"Thats right, as long I had them in my life, I got stronger so I could protect them for anyone who tried to hurt them." Naruto said. "As long as you have people you want to protect you'll have a reason to become stronger and find a power inside you that you never thought possible."

"To protect the people precious to you..." Yuya said looking over at the pictures of his friends and family.

.

.

(Flashback End.)

"I want the power to protect the people who are precious to me!" Yuya shouted raising his clenched fist.

Suddenly light began to gather together forming the silhouette a massive dragon a bring golden light shinning behind him. "That is a very acceptable answer. I shall give you the power to make those desires." The dragon said holding out its claw placing it on the center of Yuya's chest engulfing him in a bright crimson flash.

.

.

Kitamura and his fiends watched the light die down to reveal Yuya standing their taking deep breaths to clam his nerves as he raised his head to glare at Kitamura and his friends. "Lets continue this duel, my turn..draw!" Yuya shouted as he drew his card with such force it created strong gust of wind pushing Kitamura and his friends back.

"What the hell is going on with this guy!?" Okuyasu exclaimed.

"He's some kind of freak!" Ginta yelled with a hint of fear.

"Don't go getting scared on me you idiots!" Kitamura shouted startling his two friends. "Some freak winds and a light show and you guys piss you your pants! He's just showing off!"

"From my hand I activate Reload, now by returning my cards to my deck I can redraw a new hand." Yuya said as placed his cards back in his duel disk as it auto-shuffled and then drew five cards. "Next I'll activate the Spell Pendulum Call, now by discarding a card from my hand I'm able to add two Magician Pendulum Monsters to my hand." He said as discarded a card causing two cards to pop out which Yuya added to his hand.

.

.

**That's all I've come up with so far and so you've got a glimpse of what you've got to look forward to for the next chapter and the three duels I'm putting in with Naruto facing off with the sinister Number 96. I hope you've all enjoyed this sneak peek chapter and I will try my best to update as soon as I can also don't forget to vote on the polls for who you want to see revived.**

**Now onto my next announcement involving the original idea for Naruto the Supreme King, this idea follows a bit differently. After Naruto is banished from Konoha, his mother, sister, girlfriends and best friends soon set off on a journey to bring him home with help from Kushina's distant relatives the find out Naruto's been sent on a new mission to stop a Dimensional War.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 1 Birth of the King

12 years ago, a Mysterious Duelist appeared, controlling a real version of the rare 'Nine-Tailed Fox' monster card. His monster rampaged through Konoha city, and killed hundreds. Only one duelist could stand up to his power, the Fourth Hokage. The Fourth drove the Mysterious Duelist away, and at the cost of his life, sealed away the spirit of the Nine-Tails inside of a newborn baby, also entrusting the 'Nine-Tailed Fox' card to the boy. This boy's name is Naruto Uzumaki.

0

Present Day

"Naruto!"

"Get back here you rotten punk!"

Naruto Uzumaki, was minding his own business, vandalizing a historical monument, when some stupid police officers tried to arrest him. Now he's skateboarding through the streets, evading the police officers, who, by the way, were trying to catch him on foot. Naruto is an average height, pre-teenage boy. He had blonde hair and blue eyes, and on his face he had whisker like birthmarks. On his forehead were his green goggles, and around his neck hung a medallion with a strange sign on it. He wore a sleeveless orange jacket, and plain jeans. Strapped to his right leg is his deck box.

"You guys can't catch me, besides, your just chasing me cause your jealous of my awesomeness! No one would do something so horrible except me, the prank king Naruto, believe it!" Naruto taunted the cops as he made a sharp right turn into an alleyway. The police followed him into the alleyway, to find a dead end, and a panicking Naruto. The cops smiled at the boy's misfortune. They were a few feet away, closing up on him quickly, however, a man behind them reached out and grabbed the two officers by the shoulders. Naruto's face lights up, and the two officers turn around to come face to face with a man in his mid-twenties, with a scar across his face, who was wearing a duel disc on his left arm. "Hey, Iruka-Sensei," Naruto rubbed the back of his head and laughed, "What are you doing here?"

The man put on a warm smile and turned to the cops, "You guys can go home." Iruka showed the police his duel disc*, "I'll take care of this kid!" The officers nodded reluctantly and left the scene. Iruka then turns to Naruto, with an evil glare.

"H-Hey, Iruka-Sensei! W-What's the matter?" Naruto laughed nervously, well aware of his fate.

0

Sulking, Naruto sat in the passenger seat of Iruka's car. "Naruto, your lucky I just so happened to spot you on my way to the academy, or you would be in a jail cell right now, with no one to pay your bail!"

"Bah, It's not like anyone would miss me!" Naruto growled as he crossed his arms and glared out the window. Iruka couldn't help but to feel sorry for Naruto, as he had grown up without parents as well.

"Naruto."

"What?"

"What did you do to get in so much trouble?"

Naruto's face seemed to light up, "Oh, It was the best! I spray painted all over the Hokage Monument!" Iruka sighed, he was gonna have to pay to fix the damage.

"Naruto," Iruka layed a glare on him, "You know who the Hokage are, right?"

"Ya, they're the greatest duelists in Konoha history! Especially the fourth, who saved the city from a rouge duelist that held the city hostage!" Naruto then grabbed the medallion around his neck, "And before he died he gave me this! It's my most precious item!"

"But, that doesn't explain why you would vandalize the Hokage monument!"

Naruto smiled, pointed upwards, and shouted dramatically, "Because, someday, I'm gonna be Hokage, and then people will start to respect me!" Naruto's dramatic pose is then replaced with a mischievous look, "So, I thought I would show people I got my eye on the Hokage position!"

Iruka sighed once again, "Naruto, as great as your dream is," Iruka paused for a moment, "You better start acting seriously, the graduation exam is tomorrow, and this is your third time taking it! If you fail it again, you'll never graduate!"

"Don't worry sensei, I got it!"

0

The next day, at the Academy, Naruto sat in his normal spot by the window, as he and the other students awaited for the match-ups to be announced. We're going to be dueling each other in a mini-tournament, but it doesn't matter who wins, we just have to show that we know what we're doing, Naruto looked at the exam protractors stationed around the room, but it doesn't matter, because I'm gonna beat everyone here! Naruto started shaking in his chair, I'm so hyped, I can't wait for my first match!, Iruka walked into the room carrying a piece of paper.

"Pay attention students, on this paper is your match-ups. You will form an orderly line, and find your opponent's name, then head to a duel table and begin your match." Iruka stapled the paper to the front board, then took his seat. As he did, almost every student in the classroom rushed to the front board to get a good look. Naruto managed to crawl out from underneath one really fat kid, and get a good look at the paper. He spotted his opponent's name.

Hinata Hyuga

Naruto scanned the room for the girl. He didn't know much about her, accept that she was weird. He kept looking, till he felt a finger tap on his shoulder, and turned around to find the blushing indigo-haired girl, with lavender eyes. She motioned to a duel table, and Naruto followed her. The duel tables look like regular tables, however, they have a holographic system built into them, similar to the ones built into the standard duel discs. Both students took a seat, opposite of each other, then pulled out their decks and shuffled. Naruto noticed the girl seemed to be hesitating with each move, It looks like she doesn't want to fight me. Naruto shrugged this off as nervousness and drew his beginning hand. Looking at the five cards, Naruto found himself smiling from ear to ear, I've got all my best cards in my hand right now! "Sorry, Hinata," Naruto drew another card from his deck, "But I'm not gonna lose."

"G-Good luck N-Naruto." The girl's words confused Naruto for a second, but only for a second.

NARUTO: 2000

HINATA: 2000

"My turn, I draw." Naruto announced. "I summon the strongest monster in my deck Alexandrite Dragon (2000/100)."

'A low level monster with such high attack points!?' Hinata thought as she marveled at the the jeweled dragon but then took note of the rest of Naruto's field. 'But Naruto hasn't set any spell or trap cards, so his monster is wide open.'

She then looked down at her hand. 'I hope he doesn't get angry with me if...'

"Now Alexandrite attack!" Naruto called out.

Hinata sighed. "N-Naruto, y-you can't attack on the first turn."

"Oops, I always forget that! Hehe." Naruto chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head while the examiners marked down on the clipboards. "Your turn Hinata!"

Hinata blushed as she drew. "S-Since I-I control no monsters, I-I can special summon Lyrical Luscinia- Turquoise Warbler (100/100) from my hand"

A small, anthropomorphic bird colored grey and light green appeared on Hinata's field.

"A-and since Turquoise Warbler was special summoned, I can special summon a Level 1 "Lyrical Luscinia" monster from my hand." Hinata continued. "Come, Lyrical Luscinia- Cobalt Sparrow (0/100/)." A small, anthropomorphic bird primarily colored brown appeared on Hinata's field.

I activate Cobalt Sparrow's effect, which allows me to add a second Cobalt Sparrow from my Deck to my hand since it was special summoned." Hinata stated.

"Then, I activate the effect of Lyrical Luscinia – Sapphire Swallow in my hand, If I control a "Lyrical Luscinia" monster apart from it, I can special summon both this card and another Level 1 "Lyrical Luscinia" monster from my hand. Come, Sapphire Swallow (100/0) and the second copy of Cobalt Sparrow from my hand" A second Cobalt Sparrow and a small, anthropomorphic bird colored black and blue appeared on Hinata's field.

"Cobalt Sparrow's effect activates once again, allowing me to add its third copy from my Deck to my hand." Hinata declared. "Then, I will summon the third copy of Cobalt Sparrow!" A third Cobalt Sparrow appeared on Hinata's field next to her other four monsters.

"Whoa she's already got five monsters out!" Naruto exclaimed in shock before looking over the monsters on Hinat's 'But none of them come close to beating my dragon. So she must have something else up her sleeve.'

"I-I now overlay my five Lyrical Luscinia monsters and build the overlay network." Hinata announced as a red vortex appeared drawing in all five of her monsters as purple and green energy.

"I Xyz Summon, Lyrical Luscinia – Assembly Nightingale (0/0/OU: 5)!"A female Monster with avian features that was primarily colored white, gold and green appeared on Hinata's field.

"Whoa an Xyz Summon! This is so cool!" Naruto exclaimed with stars in his eyes looking up at Assembly Nightingale in awe. "So I'm betting she's got a really cool special ability right?"

Hinata blushed as she nodded. "Y-yes for each Xyz material she not only gains 200 attack points but is able to attack my opponent directly up, also her number of attacks is increased by the number of xyz material. (0-1000/0)

"S-so then that means..." Naruto stuttered as he realized the out come of the match before was decided.

"G-go assembly nightingale!" Assembly Nightingale flew up and flapped her wings creating a powerful gust. The winds hit Naruto, knocking him back (Naruto: 2000-1000). Assembly Nightingale flapped her wings again, knocking Naruto to the ground (Naruto: 1000-0).

Naruto looks at the cards on the table, then at the holographic life point indicator, Naruto slams his fist into the table, causing several students in the room to jump, and stare at him. Naruto knew he did so horribly, that he wasn't going to pass. He watched as Iruka marked down his name on his clipboard.

Hinata looks at Naruto sadly. 'I'm sorry Naruto, you must hate me so much now!' Hinata thought as she watched Naruto pick up his deck and leave the room.

0

After the exam, Naruto still sat at the edge of the rooftop to the academy, watching all the graduates leave with their new duel discs

"Hey Naruto." Naruto turned around to see the sliver-haired teacher.

"Mizuki-Sensei! What are you doing here?" Naruto asked as Mizuki looked to the clipboard in his hand.

"Well, you failed the graduation exam," Mizuki said, Naruto's head dropped, "However, I came here because you left early and missed the announcement of the make-up exam!"

Naruto jumped up, and in a split second was on his knees in front of Mizuki.

"Make-up test? Am I allowed to take it?"

"Yes, you can take it," Mizuki said as evil grin appeared on his face, "Now, ever heard of the sacred deck of sealing?"

0

Iruka felt sick, as he laid down on his bed. The look on Naruto's face as he left the exams continued to haunt him, 'It's not like I could have done something, he failed the exam.'

Finding that he couldn't sleep, he decided to make himself a midnight snack. As he was boiling some ramen, he heard a knocking at his door.

'Who could it be at this hour.' Iruka thought as he opened the door to find his friend. "Mizuki, what is it?"

"It's Naruto, he stole the sacred deck of sealing! Now, the entire city is looking for him!" The sliver haired man exclaimed

Iruka was out of the apartment in a flash, the boiling ramen forgotten.

0

Naruto sat on top of the Duel Academy rooftop once again, but this time he had large grin on his face, as he admired the simple looking deck box in his hands. A smirk spread across his face as he gripped the deck case as a black aura surrounded his body taking on the shape of a demonic dragon.

0

Iruka was driving through town, scouting all the potential hiding spots of his troublesome student. 'The every duelist in this city is looking for him, yet none of us have found anything!'

Iruka eventually found himself driving in circles, 'I'm doing this all wrong, Naruto is an expert on getting away with just about anything. We're all looking for him in places surrounding the crime scene. Naruto is probably hiding right under our noses.' Iruka made a u-turn and drove towards the Academy.

0

As Naruto was shuffling his new deck, he noticed a threatening presence behind him and turned around to find his sensei, looking for pissed off then usual.

"NARUTO HOW DARE YOU STEAL THE FORBIDDEN DECK?!" Iruka yelled.

"What are you talking about? I was just doing the make-up exam that Mizuki-sensei told me about." Naruto cocked his head to the side. "Mizuki-sensei told me that if I took this and learned a jutsu from it then I would pass the exams."

"Naruto there is no exam like that."

Iruka wouldn't have much time to think though, as he noticed a stream of fire heading his way. Iruka expertly dodged out of the way, and jumped in front of Naruto.

"Whoa, what on earth was that?" As if to answer Naruto's question, a large screech was heard from above them. Looking up, Naruto and Iruka spotted a large dragon, and on top of it stood Mizuki, wearing his duel disc on his left arm. However this only raised more questions for Naruto, "Mizuki-sensei!"

"Hello Iruka," Mizuki jumped off his dragon and landed on the rooftop, "What are you doing here? Your interrupting the make-up test"

"Make-up test! Mizuki, did you trick Naruto into stealing the deck?"

Naruto stood between Iruka and Mizuki, not sure what was going on.

"Naruto, give me the deck!"

"Naruto, don't listen to him!"

The blonde looked back and forth between Iruka and Mizuki, not sure who to listen to. "What's going on! Why is this deck so important?" Naruto had no idea why they were even fighting over some cards.

"Naruto, do you want to hear a secret that has been kept from you your whole life?"

"No Mizuki..." Before Iruka could continue to protest, Mizuki's dragon roared at him, keeping him silent.

Naruto looked to Mizuki, "What is the secret?"

Mizuki smiled, "Well, before I can tell you, I have to start by explaining to you that the Monsters on your favorite cards, are all real, and that they contain an unspeakable power!"

"What?"

"And did you know, that the terrorist that attacked the city the day you were born, was actually a duelist, who controlled real versions of his monsters!"

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing, Real monsters, but that's impossible!

"Mizuki stop!"

"Shut up Iruka," Mizuki gestured to his dragon, "Or do you want to be burnt to a crisp! Now, Naruto, the Mysterious Duelist that attacked the city, controlled one of the most powerful monsters in history, the legendary Nine-Tailed Fox! The fourth managed to beat the man, and steal the card from him. However, he was mortally wounded in his duel. Despite this, with the last of his strength, he decided to seal the Nine-Tailed Fox card away, so it's power would never be unleashed again. And do you want to know where he sealed it?"

"Mizuki, no!"

"He sealed the Nine-Tailed Fox inside you!" The fox spirit that attacked this village and killed Iruka's parents has taken over your body you are the KYUBI!" Mizuki grabbed the shuriken on his back and started twirling it. "NOW I'LL KILL YOU AND BE HAILED AS A HERO!" Mizuki tossed the shuriken but Naruto dodged with ease. Iruka and Mizuki's eyes widened in shock.

"Surprised?" Naruto asked. "I've known about the Kyūbi for 8 years now and I've been tricking all of you with this Naiveté now you've broken the law and I will pass your punishment."

"Bring it on demon fox!" Mizuki challenged

"Fine with me." Naruto said as his blue eyes changed to yellow with reptilian slits, his hair flared upwards leaving four bangs farming his face which became blood red his jacket burst open as he placed it on his shoulders, he lifted up his right arm as a duel disk began to form.

Naruto's duel disk Disks' was reminiscent of the Academia Disk. The difference is that it was jet black with orange colored borders covering the left and right slides, with the Graveyard slot aligned at the front border, a yellow blade formed with a green claw at the end, the blade also had a irregular demonic shape.

"Duel!"

Naruto: 2000

Mizuki: 2000

"The first turn is mine," Mizuki announced, drawing his card, "I summon Gene-Warped Warwolf in attack mode!" He declared as he placed the card on his disk. It unleashed a bipedal white wolf with four arms and sharp claws. (4/2000/100) "I end my turn."

"Wow is that?" Naruto remarked. "You don't have any facedown cards or anything else. All I can say that you're underestimating me." Naruto said with shrugged before he let out a sigh.

"Whatever, I draw" Naruto said as he drew his card and looks at him. He didn't notice the angry look that Mizuki was giving him.

"I swear I'm going to destroy that demon brat." Mizuki mentally growled.

"I'm going to end this duel here an now." Naruto declared. "Using Scale 1 Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon and Scale 8 Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon, I Set the Pendulum Scale!" Naruto announced as he set the cards on his duel disk while two pillars of light containing his dragons emerged on his left and right.

"What..what is this!?" Mizuki exclaimed in shock

"Swing, Pendulum of Destiny! Mark out the approaching time, transcend the past and future!" Naruto chanted as he raised his air upwards. "Pendulum Summon! Come to me now my monsters!" A large portal appeared between the pillars as a beam of red light came down.

Forming was a blue scaled dragon though much of its body is under white bone armor. Instead of wings, it had blades emerging from its' shoulders with a red orb at the end of one and a green orb at the other, and a blue orb in the center of its forehead. The head has two large horns that are sticking upwards, Phantom Dragon had red and green, dichromatic eyes. It roars very loudly. (2500/2000)

"Odd-Eyes...Phantom Dragon." Iruka said looking upon Naruto's new monster.

"Battle Odd-Eyes Phantom destroy his Warwolf, Phantom Spiral Flame!"A wave of greyish blue flames shot out of Phantom Dragon's maw incinerating Mizuki's monster (Mizuki: 2000-1500)

"Ha! All that tough talk and you only managed to deal me 500 points of damage." Mizuki taunted only to receive a smirk from Naruto.

"I activate Odd-Eyes Phantom dragon's ability, when he destroys a monster battle your dealt damage equal to the combined attack points of the monsters in my Pendulum Zone." Naruto explained as both the dragon's in opened the jaws forming orbs of orange fire before the three dragons unleashed their respective blasts upon Mizuki.

"Guuaahhhg!" Mizuki cried as he was sent crashing into a nearby tree. (Mizuki: 1500-0).

"Begone, weakling." Naruto said turning away from the fallen teacher. Naruto made his way over to Iruka, and helped him up. "Iruka-Sensei, you okay?"

Iruka nods, "You did good, Naruto." He was impressed that his hyperactive student was able to take down a Chunin level duelist in one turn." Iruka said also stunned by the odd summoning technique he had just used unlike any he'd seen.

Iruka pulled off his headband and handed it to Naruto. "Congratulations Naruto you've officially graduated." Iruka said proudly as Naruto smiled happily with tears in his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Supreme King of Light Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh Arc-V**

**This is a challenge request from PhazonLordKaito and I hope he likes thid chapter, I've been having a hard time with ideas for my Yugioh Duels but I managed to pull this one out so Kaito I hope you enjoy this long awaited chapter.**

The end of the world...that was the only thing that could describe the !massive amount of destruction that littered this once beautiful city. A massive dark figure hovered in the slot above rather filling its eyes as it unleashed a stream of green and black flames from its mouth causing a massive explosion to erupt.

"**This is what you all deserve! This is what you all desire, your own destruction**!" The creature roared as the flames raged and grew larger.

The sound of foot steps echoed "Stop it!" A female voice cried out standing before the creature.

"**You**!" The creature growled as its eyes flashed bright as the girl looked up to him with pleading eyes.

"Please stop this...this isn't you." The girl pleaded. "Go back to that kind person you once were that boy I love who only wanted to bring smiles to everyone, come back to me Zarc!" The girl shouted as tears ran down her cheeks.

If one could look deep into the demons chest was a predominantly green diamond shape that extends up the throat, with a tan section in the center was a humanoid creature his body covered by red veins with a pair of devil like wings extending from his back, his bright yellow eyes shining as the rest of his body was covered in the darkness.

"Please Zarc look around! This isn't the dueling you believe in!" The girl shouted.

The demon clenched his head in pain as it grit his teeth feeling memories flooding his mind. Memories of him and a red dragon hovering through the air with a warm smile on his face waving to the cheering crowd only for a pair of blood red eyes to flash in his mind causing him to cry out in pain.

"**Gaaaahhhhh**!" Zarc cried out holding his head in pain as purple and black aura surrounded him.

"Zarc!" The girl cried out in worry, she looked down at the four cards in her hand.

"No! Ray! Don't do this!" Her father, appeared from behind a wall of rubble. His face was bloody and streaked with dust. "You know what will happen if you use them. Let do it."

"No, Dad, I have to do this." Ray said looking up at Zarc. "For his same too." Ray

Four cards appeared above Ray. As Ray raised her arm, a light of energies from the cards swirled into her body, eventually forming four jeweled bracelets in around her arm. The bracelets let out a stream of multi-colored lights, causing the dragon to let out an outraged howl of pain. Shadows of the four dragons started to appear from the Supreme King Dragon's body. The dragon started to spit apart. Zarc glared at Ray's unflinching form.

"**Unforgivable! I won't forgive you! How dare you, to us who finally become one…**!"

Accompanied by thunderous explosion, the dragons split apart together with Ray, engulfing the whole city.

.

.

In place of the destroyed city was a world that was completely blank covered in a white light as Ray stood alone holding the body of her beloved in her hands. His eyes closed as he slept peacefully in her lap. Both of them were bare with no clothes covering them as if they stood their in peaceful silence. Standing in front of them was a twelve-foot dragon.

Red spikes ran down its long purple neck, starting from its sharp golden beak. Two gems, one diamond shaped and one spherical, were implanted in the creatures head. The serrated claws on its hands were cream-colored, elegantly matching the pointy horn-like growths on its back. Wrapped around the dragon's torso was a similarly colored chest plate, bound together with two more lavender gems. Splashes of red and green glinted in the artificial sun as the monster's eyes illuminated. This dragon was Odd-Eyes Dragon Zarc's oldest and closets spirit.

Ray held up an orb of pure red light. "Odd-Eyes, I'm entrusting you with this, you will be the guardian of the light that still resides in Zarc's heart and keep him safe." Ray said handing the orb to Odd-Eyes who nodded his head as he was handing the orb causing Zarc to vanish.

"Please protect him Odd-Eyes." Ray said with a warm smile as Odd-Eyes nodded before he vanished in a flash of red light.

.

.

The Maiami stadium was alive with electric energy. Blimps and jets flew over, spelling cloudy words in the sky. Rows of photogenic cheerleaders waving around golden pompoms danced on the ground. There wasn't an empty seat anywhere in the stadium. It seemed as though the entirety of Maiami City had come from far and wide just for this event. Parents and their children, men in business attire, women wearing outfits more fitting for an opera than sitting on the bleachers and watching a duel.

Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, and duel enthusiasts of all ages," a disembodied voice called out. It seemed to span across the entire stadium, ricocheting everywhere. "Of all ages,' the walls seemed to repeat. "It is my pleasure to welcome you to Maiami City's annual Championship Match!" yelled a man dressed in a yellow suit wearing sun glasses this man was Nico Smiley.

Over near one of the stadium entrance ways were three young teenagers who had come to support their friend.

The first was a young girl had dark pink midback-length hair, which she wears tied up in pigtails, clipped down by blue, spherical hair clips. Her hair also features two lighter pink bangs that fall to the side of her face. sleeveless light-blue and white shirt with a musical note on the right collar, along with a red tie, which she wears with a dark red skirt and dark stockings. This was Yuzu Higari, Yuya's childhood friend

The second wad another young woman the same age as Yuzu whos face was identical to e had long beautiful, maroon and dark red hair. She had hairclips that she wore like Yuzu. She had dark grey eyes that were beautiful. She was wearing a White and light purple shirt, pants and high heels. This girl was Ray Higari Yuzu's older twin sister and another of Yuya's childhood friends and usually had to act as the mature one among the three of them.

The third was a rather large young man with a pompedor hair cut, he also had a rather large noise, he wore the standard Maimi City Prep uniform with a sash wrapped around his waist and his most defining accessories were his metal sandals. This boy was Noboru Gongenzaka Yuya's best friend.

"And now for the moment you all have been waiting for, it's time for the main event, and the person our champion is gonna face is none other than Yuya Sakaki, the son of the famous entertainment duelist Yusho Sakaki".

"Yuya…" Yuzu whispered with worry, Yuya had always had low self confidence and she hoped that this wouldn't make it even worse.

"So he's really going through with this?" Gongenzaka said feeling a bit troubled about this he had always protected Yuya from bullies these past three years ever since his father disappeared, shielding from the insults of those who mocked his father.

"You two just need to have more confidence in him, i know Yuya will do just fine." Ray said with a warm smile, she knew that Yuya had always been using his childish antics ad a way to hide how he truly felt and she knew he had what it takes to win.

Shuzo however was excited"Alright I can almost feel the smell of the new…" However he wasn't able to finish his sentence as Yuzu smacked him in t he head with her paper fan in anger since he seemed to care more about the new ARC system than how this would effect Yuya.

"And of course this special duel with be played as an action duel with the official rules" Nico stated as a card then appeared in his hand and he held it up, "Now I activate the action field spell, Frontier Fang Castle!" Nico shouted snapping his fingers

The Arc-System generator underneath the stadium activated and purple beams of light came out of it. The stadium then began to glow as a castle, a lake and a forest began to form in the stadium.

"Look at this, it could really be taken for a real castle in a forest somewhere, and it's all thanks to Leo Corporation's real solid system, the ARC system." Nico said pointing at the castle .

"Suddenly everybody heard someone step on top of the castle "Oh my, appearing on top of that castle is none other than the supreme ruler who has reigned above all at the summit of action duels for the past three years Strong Ishijima!" Nico exclaimed.

Strong Ishijima was a muscular man with purple spiky hair and was painted red around his eyes with lines going up on to his forehead. He hled up his arms and let out loud battle cry exciting the audience.

And now for the challenger, ladies and gentlemen I give you… Yuya Sakaki!" Nico shouted with excitement "Here we go!" However to everyone's shock, Yuya did not appear, Nico looked confused, "Uh… Yuya Sakaki?"

"Yuya.." Yuzu said in a worried tone before she felt her sister put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Yuzu, i know he'll be hear." Ray said with a smile with Gongenzaka nodding in agreement before they heard the crowds whispering.

"Looks like he ran away just like his dad did, well it doesn't really surprise me." A spectator said.

Yuzu's anger immediately flared up, "Wait just a minute…" Yuzu was about to shout however Ray placed his arm out in front of her, "Calm down Yuzu".

"But sis…" Yuzu argued.

"We both know that if Yuya said that he would be here then he will be, we just have to hope he'll show up before he's disqualified." Ray said as Yuzu looked worried at the entrance, wondering where Yuya could be.

Nico looked worried while Strong gritted his teeth, "Looks like the son is a big coward just as the father was." Strong said with disappointment crossing his arms.

"Hold on a minute!" A voice shouted causing everyone to look up at the top of the castle and got shocked when they saw Yuya appear as he jumped down from it.

"Yuya!" Yuzu shouted with relief.

"I told you so didn't I." Ray said with a smirk, Yuya always had to be dramatic.

Strong narrowed his eyes, "So you're the son of Yusho Sakaki huh? You got some nerve to make us wait like that, for a moment we thought you wouldn't show up." Strong remarked looking down at Yuya.

Yuya smiled "I apologize for my late arrival, but since I ran into some trouble on the way here and I would get late, I figured why not make up for it with a spectacular entrance?" Yuya said giving a bow as his smile grew. "And now, please show me the strength of the champion while we're having a really fun and exciting duel." Yuya said as he activated his Duel Disk.

"Please show you my strength? Know your place you little brat! I'm gonna show you the strength of a pro and also teach you some well needed discipline!" Strong shouted activating his own Duel Disk.

"So your Yusho Sakaki son you got some nerve making us wait like that kid" Strong said.

"Quit complaining old man I'm here am I!" Yuya said as he activated his duel disk.

"Tch you got some mouth you snot nose little brat I'm going enjoy beating you and teaching you some respect" Strong said as he activated his duel disk as well.

"Bring it on" Yuya simply said.

"Oh my! what a sudden development out of nowhere but at least we got both duelists here, now both of you draw five cards into your hands" Nico said to Strong and Yuya. Strong and Yuya both drew five cards from their deck.

"After gathering at the palace of battle, the duelists alongside their monsters kick up dirt and spin through the air as they dash across the field, take a look at the greatest evolution of dueling to date action.." Nico chanted.

Nico then snapped his fingers and the action cards have spread all over the field. "The action cards has been spread all over the field, the fires of battle has been lit" Nico announced to the crowd.

"I'm going to let you go first and I'm sure you know this but the player who go first can't draw on the first turn" Strong said as he smirked a bit.

Yuya smirked. "I'm well aware of that, I'll start by summoning Perfomapal Hip Hippo!" Yuya announced summoning a pink Hippo with a pink shirt and top hat (Atk: 800.) Yuya then landed on Hippo's back and looked back at Strong with a smile while he grabbed a card in his hand,

"Now let's see if you can catch me, I now end my turn by placing one card face down". Yuya said as Hippo then sprinted through the forest.

Yuya! You should face his opponent head on instead of running away" Gongenzaka said.

"It's my turn!" Strong said as he drew his card and looked at it. "I activte the spell card savage feast level five" Strong said as he swiped the card onto the field. "By simply negating the special abilities of two level 5 warrior monsters in my hand, I can special summon them to the field, so come forth Swamp Battleguard as well as Lava Battleguard in attack mode".

A green ogre like monster with a wooden club in his hand and two bent horns on his head appeared. Then a nearly identical red ogre like creature with a wooden club in its hand as well appeared on the field.

"Now I'll sacrifice both my Battleguards to summon the monster that will crush you!" Strong declared "Come forth from the depths of the hidden wood, crushing the giant trees in your way, king of savages. ruler of the wild. Appear Battleguard King!"

A large red ogre like creature with two large horns, armor and a large club appeared on the field as he broke down the trees in his way. (Atk: 3000.)

"There it is folks it is champion Ishijima ace monster!" Nico announced to the crowd. Yuya stopped to look at the monster "wow he sure is big but nothing I can't handle" Yuya said to himself.

"Your old man may have escaped me, but you won't battle! Battleguard King attack Hip Hippo!" Strong said as Battleguard King swung at Hippo.

"I don't think so I activate the Action Card, Evasion!" Yuya announced swiping a card onto his duel disk. "This allows me to negate one of your attacks!" The moment before Battleguard King's club could strike Hip Hippo jumped into the air and spun around avoiding the attack before sprinting across the ground.

"He can't win by just avoiding the attacks, he has to fight back if he wants to.." Gongenzaka's comment were cut off by a sudden

"He is fighting Gongenzaka..." Everyone turned around to see a young woman walking towards them. This was Yoko Sakaki Yuya's mother.

"Yoko!?" Shuzo said shocked to see Yuya's mother here.

"Yuya is reinventing himself while he's dueling out there." Yoko stated, the other four looked confused not understanding what she ment.

Yuya at the same time continued riding Hippo running away from Battlegaurd King who was chasing after them.

"Properly and skillfully using Action Cards, I expect no less from Yusho Sakaki's son. However professionals are able to go beyond that. I activate Battleguard King's special ability, if I summoned him using at least one monster with Battleguard in its name, Battleguard King can attack twice!" Strong announced shocking Yuya.

"What you mean he can attack Hip Hippo again!?" Yuya exclaimed as Battleguard King prepared to attack once again as he searched around for Action Cards. He grit his teeth before his eyes opened with realization as he looked down at his face down as Battleguard King slammed down his club.

"Amazing, Battleguard King obliterated Hip Hippo with an attack strength of 3000 Atk, which means Yuya Sakaki just received 2200 points of damage!" Nico exclaimed in excitement.

Suddenly several large bubbles came out of the dust emerging from them were Yuya and Hippo (Yuya:4000-2900).

"I activated trap Half Unbreak, I can target one monster on my field until the end of this turn my Hippo can't be destroyed, and any battle damage I take is cut in half." Yuya announced revealing his set card.

"Amazing.." A man in audience said

"He's going toe to toe with the champion." Another one said in shock.

Strong grit his teeth in frustration. "Fine then, I now end my turn with one face down card." He concluded.

"Auntie Yoko, what do you mean by that Yuya is reinventing himself." Yuzu asked

"She means that over the last three years Yuya's been hiding himself behind a mask of idiocy." Ray said getting the attention of the others as Yoko smiled and nodded.

"Ray is right. he made sure to make fun of himself before anyone else could make fun of him for his father running away. We who knew him the best knows that he wouldn't have disappeared unless he had a good reason for that, but no one else does which is why they made fun of Yuya".

Yoko's smile got bigger, "But even though Yuya acts like he does most of the time, he really wants to be a duelist like his father, the legendary entertainment duelist that he has admired since he was just a little boy".

"It's my turn now". Yuya drew his next card. "Now I play Pot of Greed which lets me draw two more cards". Yuya then drew two more cards and looked at them, he got a huge smile on his face, "Alright, he's here, I have everything I need now to win".

Hip Hippo then jumped up on a stone circle and Yuya held up his arms, "Now everyone, we're getting close to the climax of today's show!". Yuya announced as he held up one of the cards he had just drawn

"Performapal Hip Hippo can be counted as two sacrifices when I summon a high level monster, so now I sacrifice Hip Hippo!" Hippo jumped off the stone circle before he vanished

"And now I summon the main star of today's show! Now appear the rare dragon with dual colored eyes, the level 7 Odd-Eyes Dragon(2500/2000)!" Yuya shouted

Odd-Eyes Dragon then appeared on the field, he had red scales, the clawed fingers on his hands was placed in a circle, he had two large white spikes on his back and one red and one green eyes. Odd-Eyes landed on the ground and Yuya then landed on his back and held onto the spikes on each side of his back, Yuya had a confident smile on his face

"The fun has just begun!" Yuya announced

"There it is, Yusho's famous line! My blood is boiling hot right now with excitement!" Shuzo exclaimed.

Yoko looked at her son with a soft smile, He's been waiting for this moment to use it, she thought to herself.

"Using the same line as your coward for a father huh?" Strong remarked before an image of Yuya appeared from his Duel Disk and Yuya glared at him,

"My father is not a coward!" Yuya shouted back Strong looked at him shocked.

"What did you say?"

Yuya clenched his fist before he pointed at Strong, "I'm gonna use the dueling my father taught me in order to beat you to prove that my father is stronger than anyone, especially you!" Yuya declared with conviction.

Strong narrowed his eyes as he glared at Yuya, "And how are you gonna do that exactly? That dragon of yours only have 2500 attack points, it can't beat my Battleguard King." Strong replied

Yuya smiled "We'll see about that, now I activate the continuous spell card Wonder Balloon!" Yuya announced as a box with a question mark on all of its sides appeared in front of Battleguard King. Odd-Eyes then began to run around while Yuya began to pick up action cards discarding them.

"Just look at Yuya, gathering all those action cards and sending them to his graveyard!" Nico exclaimed asYuya sent three more action cards to his graveyard.

"Now fly, Wonder Balloons!" Yuya yelled as the box then opened up and three balloons came out of it and flew towards Battleguard King, "Wonder Balloons releases one balloon for every card that I send to my graveyard".

Odd-Eyes then stopped running and turned towards Battleguard King while Yuya whose smile grew held up his hand and Wonder Balloons card appeared above it,

"Next by sending Wonder Balloons to the graveyard, the balloons burst and one monster on your side of the field loses 1000 attack points for each balloon until the end of this turn." Yuya said as he snapped his fingers and the balloons blew up and smoke appeared,

"Three balloons popped, so that means that your Battleguard King loses 3000 attack points until the end of this turn, which means that his attack points is now zero." Yuya said as the smoke cleared to reveal Battleguard King trapped inside the balloons while it struggled (3000-0)

"Now Odd-Eyes attack Battleguard King, and do to Odd-Eyes effect when it destroys your monster you'll receive damage equal to half your Battleguard King's Atk!" Yuya said as Odd-Eyes jumped into the air and fired a stream of red and black energy towards Strong's monster.

"Half of Battleguard King's original 3000 attack points is 1500, if you add that together with the 2500 points of damage I'm gonna take when Odd-Eyes attack Battleguard King… I'm gonna take 4000 points of damage!" Strong said in a mix of shock and fear.

eyes, "My one turn kill combo is now complete, now go Odd-Eyes, attack Battleguard King and end this right now, Spiral Flame". Odd-Eyes gathered fire in his mouth before he unleashed a power stream of flames towards Battleguard King who was helpless and a massive explosion happened the moment the attack made contact with him.

The audience cheered when they saw this as they believed that the duel was over.

"I'm burning inside, he won!" Shzuo cheered as Ray, Yuzu and Gongenzaka both got excited as well as both of them yelled, "Yuya did it!"

Yuya had a smile on his face since he believed that the duel was now over, however his eyes widened when he saw that Battleguard King that was trapped inside of the balloons was still on the field and roared

"N-no way." Yuya said in shock.

Shuzo had tears of shock and disbelief in his eyes, Yuzu and Gongenzaka also looked shocked and confused.

"W-why is Battleguard King still…?" Shuzo asked

Yuya looked towards Strong and saw that he had activated an action card. Strong who was sweating but had a smirk on his face, "I activated an action card as well, Miracle." Strong announced as Yuya's eyes widened when he heard the card's name since he knew it very well.

"This card negates my monster's destruction one time and it also cuts the battle damage in half." Strong stated.

"Now that Yuya's turn is over, Wonder Balloon's effect ends as well and Battleguard King's ATK return to normal!" Nico shouted as Battleguard King broke free of the balloons, roaring as he regained its strength.

Strong looked at Yuya with a smirk, "This is as far as you go, Sakaki. My turn! Draw!" Strong announced

Yuya gritted his teeth as he had Odd-Eyes turn around and saw an Action Card, but before Yuya could reach it,

"I won't let you escape! Battle! Battleguard King attack Odd-Eyes Dragon!" Strong shouted.

Yuya was desperately trying to get the Action Card that he didn't notice Barbarian King getting closer and raising his club. By the time he did notice, the club was already halfway heading towards him and Odd-Eyes. It looked like Yuya was going to get hit by when...

"Yuya! Look out!" Odd-Eyes threw Yuya off his back and landed with a thud. While Yuya was flying, he managed to activate his face down as the attack continue. Yuya then saw Odd-Eyes being smashed by the club and destroyed. Odd-Eyes saved Yuya by moving him out the way of the attack.

Yuya was surprised and thankful for his partner, "Thank you Odd-Eyes." Yuya looked towards Strong. Suddenly, a small blast of energy charged at Strong and hit him who was taken aback.

Yuya looked down at his pendant his eyes winded as he was engulfed by the light.

.

When Yuya opened his eyes he found himself standing before the shadows of four dragons each one with different aura shining over it.

"What...what is this?" Yuya asked himself before looking down at his cards as they underwent a change. "Pendulum..."

.

Yuya's eyes shot open as he jumped back to his feet he narrowed his eyes at Battleguard King. Yuya then remembered something, how his dad told him that when he wanted to cry he should laugh instead, he also remembered about how his dad told him the more he pushed the pendulum the more it would come back, also that if he was frozen in fear he would not be able to do anything, and that he should move forward with courage if he wants to win.

Yuya then grabbed Stargazer Magician's card along with Timegazer Magician's card and held them up while revealing them, "Now I use the scale 1 Stargazer Magician and the scale 8 Timegazer Magician to set the pendulum scale!" Yuya announced as he placed Stargazer Magician at the far right side of his Duel Disk and Timegazer Magician at the far left. the word pendulum formed between the two cards.

Two blue lights shoot up as two monsters appear within the lights.

The first is dark colored ginger spiky haired magician with a tiring expression as he wears a black-golden design magician's outfit with a long golden scale blade-like device attached on the right side of his glove. He has a large number 8 above his head.

The second is a long blond haired magician with a calming expression as he wears a white, blue magician theme outfit wielding a long white-golden rod with a roundish shield around the left hand. A large number 1 appears above

''With''With this, I can summon monsters with Levels 2 through 7!'' Yuya announced as a larg version of his Pendulum Swung between the pillars.

"Swing, pendulum of souls! Draw an arc of light across the ether!" Yuya chanted as the Pendulum swings between the pillars a portal appears.

''Pendulum Summon! Appear now! My monsters!'' Yuya called out as he raised his hand upwards as three beams of light shot downwards.

Up in the stands Ray's eyes winded at the sight that had just transpired before her. 'It's finally begun, the rebirth of the Supreme King.' She thought.

"Come forth Entermate Silver Claw (1800/700), Entermate Gold Fang (1800/700), finally my faithful partner Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (2500/1200)!" Naruto shouted as the three light took form the first Sliver Claw, a silver wolf with a polka-dotted bowtie, had chains hanging off of its neck, and had sharp, silver claws. Gold Fang was a wolf monster that looked similar to Silver Claw expect that it had brownish-yellow fur and was wearing a blue polka-dotted tie though what was more noticeable was that its large fang were golden. The final monsters was a red dragon with small arms and a dinosaur-like body. Its right eye was red and its left eye was green. The dragon had a pointed yellow beak-like snout filled with sharp white teeth, and on the sides of its head had a pair of long tan horns that pointed back. A small blue orb adorned the crest of the dragon's head, and embedded under the white armor on its chest was another much larger blue orb. On its back was a pair of large tan curved spikes; the right spike embedded with two green orbs and the left embedded with a single red orb.

"Pendulum Summoning...?" Ray uttered looking upon the seen with shock.

"Now...it's show time." Yuya said snapping his fingers with new found confidence.


End file.
